Werewolf Girl Or Vampire Girl?
by queen alyss heart 17
Summary: Bella is a sister to a pack of werewolves.She meets a cult of vampires and falls in love with one of them. Suddenly she has to pick between family and her one love.
1. The begining

This is the beginning of my first fan fiction I will update it soon, I don't know HOW soon but it will be soon.

I was finally alone. ALL alone, in Forks Washington. My mother Emily was scarred, at least half of her body was scarred, and I don't know why Sam decided to marry her she was perfectly fine being alone with me. Now I am always followed by my "Wolf brothers "as my step dad said, "You should consider yourself lucky to even KNOW werewolves exist Bella". "Yeah, lucky how, I have to share MY small little house with 5 werewolves and I can't have friends over because of them because they are always being themselves but they can act normal when they want to ,so remind me again just why I am so lucky" I stated . Sam was about to reply when my "Brothers" walked in chuckling, I rose and started to leave until Jacob flung out a arm and stopped me going " Bella were do you think you are going?" I twisted out of his grasp and sneered at him. "Somewhere far, FAR, away from you" .With that I left and started walking to my favorite spot on the beach. I remember when Jacob first told me of werewolves WAY before we became siblings. I also distinctly remember him telling me about his "cold ones", before our parents got married; I never thought werewolves could exist. I sat down quickly on the beach burying my head in my hands, thinking " How could I be so stupid, If werewolves exist, so could vampires."


	2. The unknown

DA DA DUM! I spent all last night doing it because I dreamt of something and woke up ,but be warned it may be the only time it is the next day I update it but Here it is Part 2 of werewolf girl? Or vampire girl?

Soon after I realized there most likely WERE vampires out in the world I wondered what they looked like, and what they ate, and decided next time the boys went out I would go with them, and maybe, just maybe I will see a vampire.

Little did Bella know that a cult of vampires was moving to forks.

Esme knew I was missing something all along; I hadn't even thought I was missing something until I met her. We had just moved into Forks hoping, no one would think we were weird, or even notice us, and just maybe they will leave us alone. Even though I was only 117 years old, I had already got accustomed to Carlisle's way of living; the vegetarian way or at least the vampire vegetarian way. The next day I enrolled for forks high school, so did Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper (My vampire siblings).

It was Monday when I went back to school, driving my Mercedes I parked and went to my first hour biology class, I saw my brothers and caught up with them and asked my question, and got their answer " Ummm Bella I don't think you should, because I don't think Emily would want you too" " It is my choice, I trust my wolf brothers, I know they won't do the same thing that happened to Emily." I instantly regretted saying that and stated "Fine if you guys don't trust yourselves not to maul me, I'm gone." I gathered my stuff and left. I heard the guys going " She will come around soon anyway, it isn't' like she meant it. Did she mean it Jake?" "Ohh yah she meant it all right. And when Bella means it she means it." I rushed to bio, so I wasn't late and just barely by a second stepped in the door and I scurried to my sit. I sat down and until then I hadn't realized there was somebody sitting next to me, until I looked up and was blinded by his utmost beauty I managed to answer when he said "Hello "." Oh... Hi. Welcome to the deepest, darkest place in the world called forks how can I help you." He chuckled "you're practically a ray of sunshine aren't you? Well I guess you can help my siblings and I by sitting with us at lunch and helping us around, and showing us who to meet and how to act." I was shocked that someone so handsome and so... so... Perfect could want my help. "Sure see yah at lunch" I managed to reply. Then the bell rang and he rose so swiftly it looked liked he had leapt but he couldn't have at least not that I know of. I began to ponder, about how he had moved so quickly, yet so smoothly like he did, by the time it was lunch I had a few questions for him.


	3. Stupid older brothers

Sorry it toke a while. But here is Part three of Werewolf Girl? Or Vampire Girl?

I saw Edward and steered toward him until Jake caught me and pulled me to him asking "Bella do me a favor." "Sure what do you guys want?" "Stay away from the Cullen family ". "Why should I Jake?" "Just stay away from them O.K?" "Whatever Jake, mind your own business". I said breaking free from his grasp, shivering because I realized it was cold, and a side effect from having a werewolf touch you is, you get hot then cold. I was dazed when Edward put his arm around my shoulder and steered me to an empty table and started telling me that I should stay away from him, and that He was dangerous and that he could hurt me if he wasn't careful. It suddenly fit together.


	4. Starting to understand

Sorry it toke a while but I had three projects due on Friday here it is

BPOV

I sat listening to their musical voices and laughs and wondered, but was interrupted by Emmett " Bella what do you think about following us to our house after school?" Edward shot a look at him but so quickly I think I missed it, and grinned evilly "Yes I would love to. Meet you in the parking lot after school?" " See ya there Bella" Edward said. Jacob is going to be SO pleased as soon as he finds out that I'm hanging out with a vampire ,and not just one but a whole family.

EPOV

My Idiotic Brother Emmett was being Irrational today, during lunch by asking Bella "Want to come over after school?" I was even more startled by her Grinning and her response "Sure I'd love to. Meet you in the parking lot after school?" And she actually looked liked she would love to and didn't know anything about us. We meet Bella after school and she said " Edward before I go I want to talk to my brothers is that ok?" "Sure we'll wait in our car." About that time werewolves came out (not phased) and stopped by Bella. I distinctly heard the big one who looked like he could take out Emmett say " Bella what the hell did you just ask me to tell Sam?" "Don't you ask me what the hell Tell Sam I will be home by 5:00 pm. "Bella sneered and added "toodles!" She got in to her car and pulled behind us.

BPOV

Jacob whispered frantically "What the hell did you ask me to say to Sam Bella?" "Don't you ask me what the hell Jake! I told you to tell Sam that I will be home by 5:00." I sneered in to his shocked face. "Toodles!"

With that I got into my car and fallowed the Cullen's to their house.


	5. confessions

BPOV

I went to the Cullen's after school and talked to Edward. When it was time for me to go home we both knew the other's secrets. I am so dead. I kept thinking that when I walked into my house. Sam was very calm as he usually was.

"Family meeting in the kitchen." I hung up my coat and sat in my chair at the kitchen table watching my brother's sitting down, grinning.

"Bella, why weren't you home when your brother's were?"

"I told Jake to tell you guys that I wasn't going to be home until five and to not worry. Apparently Jake forgot to tell you that message." I glared at Jake and he grinned. Sam turned to Jake.

"Jake is it true that Bella told you to give us a message?"

"Yes I forgot to tell you I am sorry."

"Bella please tell us where you were."

"With the Cullen's." I said with no emotions showing through my words.

"Who are the Cullen's?"

"A new family who just moved into Forks and I went over to their house to welcome them to Forks and to talk to them."

"Is there anything suspicious about the Cullens?"

"They are vampires." I whispered. Mom gasped, Sam stood up banging his fist on the table almost breaking it.

"ISABELA MARIE BLACK! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING? THEY COULD HAVE KILLED YOU!" I stood up out of my chair causing it to topple over on the floor.

"SAVE IT SAM! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOUR CRAP ANY MORE! I DON'T NEED YOUR APPROVAL TO DO SOMETHING_ I_ WANT TO DO! YOU_ ARE NOT_ THE BOSS OF ME! _I_ AM NOT A CHILD ANYMORE!" I shouted at the top of my lungs. Sam sat back down and I kept standing. My brother's were enjoying this smiling. Mom started talking to me.

"Bella your father is just trying to make sure you are safe." I was shocked

"WHAT FATHER?! HE IS MY STEP-FATHER MY REAL FATHER DIED."

"Bella Sam is your real father he and I were dating and then he had to go on a trip and came back two years ago." The boy's grins turned to astonishment.

I looked at Sam not believing it.

"But then that makes me a..." I couldn't finish my sentence and I got angry quick.

I kicked my chair and it broke.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"Bella we didn't know if you would become a werewolf or not."

"But now we know that you are going to be one because of example a" Sam pointed to the broken chair on the floor. I gritted my teeth.

"How long?" I whispered trying not to lose my temper.

"Well..."

"HOW LONG?" I shouted.

"A week at most."

I closed my eyes and sat on the floor with my head in my hands.

"Bella's going to be one of us?" Jake asked amazed.

"Yes." Mom barely whispered.

Everyone came over to me trying to help me. I silently got up and went into my room slamming the door, causing it to shake the walls. I punched the wall, making a fist size hole in the wall. I changed into my two piece blue, tank top and shorts swimsuit, and put on a tee-shirt cover up and shorts. I ran downstairs, not putting on shoes and ran to the beach and sat on a log. I stared into the sunset, and the sparkling waters. Why me I thought to myself. I felt a couple of tears sliding down my cheeks. I wiped them away angrily.

I heard my brother's thoughts in my head.

Bella it will be ok.

Yea Bella look at us we are werewolves and we are fun to be around.

It isn't bad being a werewolf.

I was tired of hearing voices in my head.

Don't cry Bella, please don't cry.

SHUT UP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD! LEAVE ME ALONE!

Guys let's leave your sister alone.

Thank you Sam.

I wiped my tears and ran back home and climbed my tree. I sat in it with my legs dangling off the side.

Bella time to come in for dinner.

I'm not hungry.

Cut it out Bella I remember how hungry I used to get when I first was a werewolf.

Fine. I grudgingly went into the kitchen and ate slowly. I went up to my room skipping dessert and changed into my night gown. I tried to go to sleep, but couldn't because of the voices in my head. I closed my eyes and didn't think of tomorrow.


	6. Broken

BPOV

I woke up on my bed. I looked around my room; everything was like it was yesterday. It was just a dream. I smiled I am not going to be a werewolf. I looked near my door to find there was a hole in my wall. A voice in my head answered

"Think again."

I woke up, sitting up on my bed, panting. I pushed back the covers because I was sweating. It wasn't a dream; I am still going to be a werewolf. I sighed and put my head in my hands. I got dressed in jeans and flips and a red tank top. I went downstairs to find I was the only one up. It was midnight. Nobody could hear me. I toke off my shoes and put them by the door. I ran to the Cullen's house. I knew they wouldn't be asleep. I knocked on the door. Carlisle opened the door.

"Bella? What's wrong?" I sighed.

"If it is okay with you Carlisle I need to talk to Edward."

"Sure come on in." He shut the door behind me and ran upstairs to tell Edward he had a visitor. I waited until Edward came and stood by me.

"What's up?" He looked at me almost happily.

"Can we talk in your room?" I asked knowing his family would still be able to hear me

"Sure." We went upstairs and I sat down on his couch.

"Edward there is something I need to tell you, before my parents and brothers come to get me."

"What is it Bella?" He was concerned now.

"Edward I want you to know I love you and I will always love you no matter what you think of me." I stopped looking at his reaction. He urged me to go on.

"Edward I am turning into a werewolf in a week." I whispered even though he heard it. I looked up to find an emotionless Edward staring down at me. He didn't say a word.

"I understand." I got up and left the room. I paused at the door of the house looking back at his family staring at me. I left the house and walked home, tears in my eyes. I went to the beach sitting down on the bench this time. I pulled my knees close to my chest, hugging them. I cried, there was a huge hole in my chest. I have never felt like this before, nothing could compare to this pain. I looked at the sunrise wondering why didn't he stop me?

EPOV

"Edward I am turning into a werewolf in a week." I heard those words come out of Bella's mouth but I didn't believe them. I stared down at her no emotion showing on my face. She left the house and paused looking at anyone as if we were going to stop her, we didn't. I looked at my family staring at me. Alice was close to tears.

"Edward do you know what you just did for our future? Do you know or even care about what you did to Bella?" I turned away from her and started to the stairs but was stopped by Alice talking to me.

"I thought you were the good guy Edward but I guess I was wrong you are the monster." I ignored her and went upstairs. I shut my door and put my head in my hands.

"You can't possibly be feeling bad about what you did to that _dog_ can you Edward?" Rosalie's voice filled my head, then Alice's.

"Of course not Rose he is a monster. Monsters don't have feelings." I growled and the voices went away but their words echoed in my head.

One word popped in my head.

_Monstrous. _

BPOV

I eventually went home. I put on my shoes and went to school. I didn't talk to anyone, I worked alone any time we had to have partners I didn't pair up. I sat with my pack during lunch. A week passed by fast. I am officially a werewolf. We had to move away from the Cullens. We moved to Phoenix Arizona.

4 years later.

4 years to this day I became a werewolf. I sat in the tribal circle like everyone else. I sat next to Jake and Paul. I stared into the fire. Sam continued with the story as everyone except me listened. I had heard them before many times. Sam mentioned the cold ones and Paul growled. Sam finished the story and stood up.

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." I turned and looked at him.

"Tonight it is time to crown a new werewolf chief." I stared back into the fire.

"We have elected for Bella to be the chief." I snapped my head back to Sam.

"Why is Bella our chief? She hardly even deserves to be a werewolf." I growled. I glared at Paul.

"It isn't as if I asked to be the chief Paul." I sneered at him.

"She hardly can even defend herself, those stupid Cullens broke her heart and she didn't rip them apart."

"Are you trying to egg me on Paul? Because you better think about it before you open your big fat mouth."

"You won't do anything, little sis." He grinned

"I am not little." a ripple went through my back while Paul laughed.

"Why should we elect a werewolf queen who loves a leech?" Paul started walking to his truck and I transformed into a werewolf and leapt onto his back. He changed and tried to shake me off of his body. I pinned him on the ground.

"Think about what you say before you say it Paul." I thought and everyone looked at me as I ran into the forest and came back, fully dressed and went back to the circle. Everyone looked at Paul who was still on the ground even though I wasn't on him.

Sam went and looked at Paul. He had a limp but came and sat down to finish the council meeting.

"Bella do you accept the election?" Sam was asking me my permission if I wanted to do anything, this was a change.

"I accept."

"Bella this means you will call the shots, you will have to contain your temper and if anything happens to you Jake will take your place"

"I know the terms and accept them." I looked at the council members who were staring at me shocked I had accepted it.

"Meeting adjourned." Sam said and we all cleared up. I went and got into my truck. I went home and went into my room and grabbed my I-pod and plugged it into my ears and listened to Evanescence snow white queen. I am chief of werewolves. I heard everyone talking Paul's room since the door was open. I stood by the door eaves dropping.

"Sam you say what Bella did to Paul. Why did the council elect her?"

"Paul deserved what he got for egging Bella on and the council picked her because she is special."

"How is she special?"

"She is special because when she was still human she loved a vampire even if it was forbidden, she loved them, and had control not to kill them. She is one of the blessed ones."

"She is one of the special werewolves that have extra powers?" Jake was astonished I could hear it in his voice.

"Yes Bella has almost all the powers."

"All of the powers?"

" Telekinesis, emotional, fire, and earth." I have all those powers? I went back to my room and slept, hoping to find a better life tomorrow.


	7. Homeward Bound

BPOV

I woke up hot and sweaty and panting yet again. I changed and looked at the clock; it was 7:00 pm. I decided I was going to go to work today even though I didn't need to. I grabbed my purse and keys and got in my car and drove to the Rips which is the bar that I work at as the DJ. I parked and hopped out of my car, with energy today that I don't usually have, I put my stuff in my locker and grabbed some CDs out my locker and went to what I call the music station. I put on teenagers by my chemical romance and decided I would stay, for the day since there wasn't much to do at home, with my parents. Ever since I had turned into a werewolf I always had heard voices in my head. I was starting to like Los Angeles, we had been her for a couple of years and I had made some new friends that helped with the bar. I heard my cell phone go off and Animals by Nickleback started to play. I opened my cell phone and said Hello while I was helping the bartenders, serve their orders.

"Bella where are you? You aren't at work are you?" I recognized Jake's voice pouring out of my phone into my ears.

"Jake I am at the Rips, chill, so what's up?" I said trying to be causal even though he only calls me if there is an emergency.

"Bella there was an attack today. A vampire attack." He lowered his voice at the last part of his sentence. I toke a deep breath and let it out.

"Who? Where?" Was all I said rubbing my eyes, too tired for words.

"Seth, Forks." My eyes snapped open, as I slowly growled at the name of the town, where we last lived.

"I'll meet you there." I slammed the phone shut and hopped on the other side of the bar, telling Sammie that I had to go home. I grabbed my purse and keys and got in my car, pushing 150. I started going home to pack and ran in and grabbed a bag and stuffed three drawers full in there and grabbed a pair of shoes and threw them in my car. I drove to Forks, it only toke an hour for me to get there. I parked at our old house scowling. I ran inside trying to find my family. I found a note saying that they were at Forks high school. I went into the garage trying to find my old motorcycle. I found Jake's only his was a faster one then mine was so I toke his. I kicked it off and it started to rumble I backed out of the driveway and leaned over the handle bars. I was at Fork's high school in 20 minutes. I looked around for my family. I saw a figure on the ground a couple of feet away from the forest behind the high school. I ran, I ran not caring that I was at a high school. I ran for my life, I would not lose one of my pack members. I jumped over a car that was in the way, and stooped over next to the figure, I was in a pool of blood but I didn't care, I only cared about Seth.. I recognized Sam's shadow and the others' shadows around me.

"Seth, can you hear me?" I asked tears starting to flow down my cheeks, waiting and hoping for an answer.

"Bella?" He muttered so low I almost didn't hear it.

"Seth, you're going to be fine, I promise, try to breathe slowly for me." He inhaled very slowly and coughed grabbing his ribcage, as I inspected his ribs I found that most of them were broken. I looked at his spine, which looked fine however his leg didn't. His leg had gashes on it that was leaking blood. I shouted at Sam. He needs to keep some bloood.

"Sam we have to stop him from bleeding!" I looked at him as I didn't see him moving.

"Bella..." He looked at me with hopeless eyes.

"No SAM I AM NOT GOING TO LET THAT HAPPEN!!! DO YOU HEAR ME??? NO!!!!" I ran and got some leaves from the forest and wrapped them around his leg, and grabbed some fawned leaves, and wrapped them around his ribs. I whipped out my cell phone dialing nine, one, one, and started telling them where we were and what happened.

I heard sirens, as Paul started shouting at me.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!?! WE CAN'T TAKE HIM TO THE HOSPITAL!" He looked at me as if I was insane.

"Yes Paul we can because there is one doctor and one doctor alone who understands, who we are. That one doctor is Carlisle Cullen." I said trying to stop the tears that were now streaming down my cheeks. I watched as they loaded him up in the back of the ambulance and I hopped in the back with him asking the paramedics for Carlisle Cullen to be the doctor, since he is an old friend of mine. They nodded their heads and I looked down at Seth with tears in my eyes, as I looked at the tubes through his nose so he could breathe. _Seth please don't die, Seth, please we need you, and I don't know what I would do if I lost you Seth, what would the pack do? Please Seth hang on, we are almost there hang on, please hang on._

We were soon at the hospital. I went with Seth, until he got settled in his room, I sat down next to him, as I heard a knock on the door I looked up into the eyes of the man who is the father of the man I love, Edward Cullen's father Carlisle.

"Well, well what happened to this young man miss?" He looked at me for the first time and as soon as he realized who I was he stiffened.

"Bella what are you doing here?" he didn't sound so happy to see me, I thought smirking to myself.

"Seth was injured by the High school, I am the pack's leader so I take care of everyone."

His mouth formed an O shape as he turned back to Seth. He frowned as he saw my temporary bandages.

"Who bandaged him up?" He looked at me questionably.

"I did I wasn't ready for somebody in my pack to die, not for something he didn't deserve." Carlisle nodded.

"Well that was a wise thing to do since without them he would have most likely died in the ambulance." I sighed. He looked at the gashes on his leg as he slowly removed my bandages. I realized that they looked like crescent moons. Carlisle paused, at the sight of the crescents and went to the cabinet and got bandages and gauze. He wrapped the leg and then looked at his broken ribs.

"Whoever or whatever injured him must have had such great force and the element of surprise because if he had saw his attacker he wouldn't be here his attacker would." I said as Carlisle looked up at me to find me staring at Seth. I looked at him.

"Who injured him Carlisle? I have a hunch that you know." I said as politely as I could put he still got a little angry.

"Most likely a vampire." I snapped my head up at the mention of bloodsuckers.

"So you mean a filthy..." I trailed off not wanting to explode in the hospital." A vampire did this?" I said resting my head against my hand.

"That or a very angry werewolf."

"_My pack_ would do no such thing I'll assure you of that Carlisle." I glared at him, putting the emphasis on my pack.

"Bella are you implying that my coven did?" His words were covered with venom.

"Carlisle all I know is that we didn't do this, I am not saying you did, but I don't know who did this you could have done it but I doubt it. I will need help finding out who did this though and only a couple members of my pack were here and one of the three is injured." I looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes.

"Meet us at the meadow, tomorrow 12:00 pm." I sighed in relief

"Thank you Carlisle, I will make sure we are there."

"Seth will be able to go home but you will have to keep an eye on him, I will make house visits if you would like Bella. But Bella remember that Vampires and Werewolves have a tendency to fight."

"I would very much appreciate Carlisle thank you for all your help. I know we will behave." I stood up as he held out his hand and I didn't shake it I gave him a hug. He hugged me back as he said he had to go something about an emergency breathing problem. I laughed as I sat back down, next to Seth.

"You are going to be okay Seth I promise." I whispered.

_Now I wonder what the pack will say about tomorrow._


	8. Incidents

**Bella's point of view**

"Carlisle all I know is that we didn't do this, I am not saying you did, but I don't know who did this you could have done it but I doubt it. I will need help finding out who did this though and only a couple members of my pack were here and one of the three is injured." I looked at Carlisle with pleading eyes.

"Meet us at the meadow, tomorrow 12:00 pm." I sighed in relief

"Thank you Carlisle, I will make sure we are there."

"Seth will be able to go home but you will have to keep an eye on him, I will make house visits if you would like Bella. But Bella remember that Vampires and Werewolves have a tendency to fight."

"I would very much appreciate Carlisle thank you for all your help. I know we will behave." I stood up as he held out his hand and I didn't shake it I gave him a hug. He hugged me back as he said he had to go something about an emergency breathing problem. I laughed as I sat back down, next to Seth.

"You are going to be okay Seth I promise." I whispered.

_Now I wonder what the pack will say about tomorrow._

_Bella I know what the pack is going to say. _I heard Paul's voice in my head.

_You know what Paul? You can kiss my... I could list a bunch of profanities but I would rather not. Tell the guys to meet me at Billy's okay?_

_Fine, see you there your highness._ I sighed and blocked everyone else's thoughts.

_Bella we all know you want to see your bloodsucker. _ I heard Emebry's voice sneak in my head.

_We need information, which was why I am doing this not to see him, I hate him as much as you do Emebry, just be glad I can't slip up with ought losing my chief hood._

_Whatever you say your Queenliest_

I got into my car driving myself to Billy's so I could tell the paramedics to follow me.

I parked and made sure Billy had the spare bed made. Seth was escorted up there. Billy wheeled up to me amazed.

"Bella what happened to Seth?"

"May I call a meeting Billy?" He looked at me still curious from his question.

"Of course."

"COUNCIL MEETING OUTSIDE NOW!" I screamed making sure everyone knew. I walked into Billy's kitchen to find my mother.

"Hey mom?" I asked trying not to sound childish.

"Yes Bella?" She turned around and wiped her hands on her apron. "What can I do for you honey?"

"Mom can you watch Seth?"

"Of course honey." I sighed in relief. I reached around her and grabbed water out of the fridge.

"Thanks mom at least something is lifted off of my shoulders." She gave me a hug, and I went into the back yard and started pacing. I opened my water and toke a drink. I sat down on the ground calming myself while the pack came and sat down minus Seth. They all sat down and started staring at me.

" I am assuming you all know what happened to Seth today."

"Actually Bella we _don't _know what happened to Seth, would you be willing to share the information your highness?" Paul sneered at me. I started getting angry.

_"Filthy... Bloodsuckers." _I spat the last word out of my mouth like a cuss word, it should be one. "That is what Carlisle said happened to him, that or an angry werewolf." I looked up at my pack.

They all were staring at me with snarls and shock on their faces.

"I trust all of you that you didn't do this, and I highly doubt that you did, but if one of you did please admit to it." Nobody answered, I toke that as a ' no we didn't do it stupid' answer.

"Do you all trust me?" They all nodded

"Good, tomorrow we are meeting with the Cullens." I had closed my eyes at the beginning of the sentence and had opened them now. I found that Sam, Jake and Paul all had their eyes closed.

"Bella why would you do that?" Jake managed to sound very calm during the mention of Vampires.

"Jake I did this Jake because if you just think about it, we all have been witnessing attacks lately, and if they know the Cullens they are now violating the treaty, which is where we step in if they do." Jake nodded showing he understood now.

"Carlisle and I both agreed our families would behave, so we show up in human form, unless you guys can restrain yourselves." Everybody told me they could restrain their selves.

"See you here tomorrow 11 30 sharp." Every one started cleaning up and started talking. I went back into the kitchen to see if I could mom with anything. She said no but she wanted to ask me some questions when she was done putting the three pot roasts in the oven. I sat down at the table. Mom sat across me grabbing my hand.

"Nervous about tomorrow?"

"I don't know if I can bear seeing him again, not with ought wanting to rip him apart from limb to limb, not after the pain he caused me and the suffering."

"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to dear." I sighed, this was the part my mom never got.

"I am the werewolf chief, mom I can't leave the guys and Leah there, and plus if I do I will never live it down. It is just like Sam always said to me "Swallow your fears and hold your head high and smile because their will always be something in the world that could be worse" He is right." I shrugged and went to hug mom as I did I heard feet shuffling away from the door. I grinned. I stopped and grinned more, it's been a while since I was able to grin let alone smile.

**Jacob's point of view **

I was standing outside of the kitchen door as I heard Bella talking to Emily.

_"Nervous about tomorrow?"_

_"I don't know if I can bear seeing him again, not with ought wanting to rip him apart from limb to limb, not after the pain he caused me and the suffering."_

_"You know you don't have to go if you don't want to dear."_

_"I am the werewolf chief, mom I can't leave the guys and Leah there, and plus if I do I will never live it down. It is just like Sam always said to me "Swallow your fears and hold your head high and smile because their will always be something in the world that could be worse" I guess he is right."_

I grimaced, knowing what pain Bella had gone through, I had felt it when she found Edward.

_Hey Jake the whole pack was wondering since when did you start caring about her thoughts, her life?_

_The moment my eyes laid on her that was when. _I thought hoping Bella heard that to.

I went upstairs into my room and started some music, and lay down on the bed hands over my face. When Paul walked into my room, crossing his arms leaning against the door frame smirking.

"So you have been caring about her since you laid your eyes on her?"

"Yes."

"My only question would be why?"

"I don't know it's just they way she blushes the way she walks ,I forget about everything else but her, it is as if she is the earth, the only thing that matters in life is her." He nodded knowing where I was going with this.

"Imprinting I know it is what you are talking about but why haven't you imprinted upon her?"

"I have imprinted on her Paul, the other part has imprinted yet." I said bowing my head, trying my best not to get angry but with Paul that is impossible.

"Oh... but on whom?" I snapped my head up glared at him.

"Paul even you aren't that thick, her filthy blood sucker Edward remember him? She loves him, I can tell by the way she looks at him, exactly like the way I look at her, only he doesn't know how delicate she is when it comes to emotions, he doesn't deserve her, and he tore her heart out, when she told him, why should she still love him?"

"Because just the same way you look at Bella the way you love her that is how she likes her leech. Soon enough she will find out that she loves you and you two will be as happy as Emily and Sam , they were in the almost same position." I looked out the window, it was night.

"Thanks Paul, I think I am going to go for a walk." I got up as Paul said no problem. I toke off my shoes, and ran to the beach and sat underneath the tree I had originally told Bella about the cold ones and the werewolves. I heard a rustle as Bella emerged from the forest.

"Seems like it was a era ago doesn't it? A happier era." She grinned, something I hadn't seen for a while. She came and sat next to me.

"An era ago." I answered grimly. I looked over to Bella to see she had her knees pulled up to her chest leaning over them staring into the sea.

"I came here you know." She whispered a tear streaming down her cheek.

I put my arms around her.

"He doesn't deserve you." I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"I know he doesn't. I bet I have been driving you guys' crazy, what with all of my emotions running all over the place, and my thoughts too." She laughed.

"I think is the most happiest I have seen you since a couple of years." I had missed her laugh. I admit that she looked cute when she laughed the way her sides of her mouth would go up and make dimples.

"That is what happens when you have a broken heart." She looked so sad so broken I wanted to bring the pieces together and make her become her old exuberant self.

"You really love him don't you?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"I used to think so yes but I know that I don't. He broke my heart, what more is there to say?" She doesn't like him; I was astonished as I turned to see her now happy face.

"How does it feel to have that off your chest?" She laughed and un-tucked her knees, and laid her head on my shoulder.

"Much, much better, even though the world's weight is still standing." We both laughed. I realized I wanted to ask her something.

"Bella?" She was staring at the sun rising now.

"Hmm?" She turned her gaze to me. I almost forgot what I was going to ask her she looked so beautiful, so curious but yet so patient, and her blue eyes... I got to stop and tell her what I want to before it slips my mind.

"Bella, I want you to know that I love you, and I am glad you realized you don't love Edward even though I know it might take a while to heal, but can I maybe help you heal your wounds?" I tried very hard not to be pushy or rude but polite I think I did very well too.

There was silence; I could tell she was thinking hard as I tried my best to block out her thoughts, and succeeded.

"So would you consider being my girlfriend?" She was still thinking about when she answered.

"Jake I would very much like you to help me heal, and for me to be your girlfriend .I have a hunch we will both be more happy." As she finished she entwined our hands together. I brought her hand up to my lips and just gently kissed it. She giggled something that was unlike Bella to me. She snuggled against my chest, as I gently stroked her hair as we watch the sun finish rising and the moon setting I remembered something, she sighed knowing what it was.

"No privacy." I said as I tapped my head. She laughed.

"I know I don't have any privacy either and try having it with a bunch of boys with only another female to back me up. I think my 'no privacy' trumps your 'no privacy' doesn't it?" She tapped her head as well making me laugh again.

"Well when you put it that way.." I trailed off kissing her cheek. She smiled.

"We should probably get going shouldn't we?" She sighed.

"Unfortunately yes." As she was talking she had crossed her arms and had her bottom lip out, looking like a puppy dog that was upset. I laughed and she lost the face. I surprised her by scooping her up into my arms, cradling her there while she giggled more.

"Well you are happy to be leaving aren't you?"

"Unfortunately no but we can finish this later." She giggled even more. I checked my watch we had about two hours to get home, change eat, and show up. Bella got my attention again by whispering my ear;

"Want to see who can get back to the house the fastest?"

I grinned as I set her down.

"Ready? Set! Go!" She flew off like a bat out of hell. Shit I am going to lose. I started running faster as I heard Bella's tantalizing voice in my head.

_Bet'cha ya can't catch me! Bet'cha ya can't catch me! Come on Jake I know you can move faster then that!_ I started running until I saw a jumping up and down Bella in my way I tried to slow down but it was too late I crashed into her knocking her down and me on top of her.

"Well this is awkward." I heard Bella mutter, jokingly. I went along with it.

"Extremely awkward." We both laughed as I got up and grabbed her hand to help her up. I held on to her hand swinging it as we entered my father's house. Bella stopped at the door taking off her shoes as not to drag sand in. I toke mine off and picked her up and swung her over my shoulder. She laughed and screamed a hey. Her way of reacting was to swing around my back into a piggy back position . I piggy-backed her into the kitchen and sat her down in her chair and pulled my normal seat over to her side. I looked up to see my pack brothers staring at me. Even Emily was turned around spatula in hand, flour on her hands and nose looking at us like we were crazy.

"Isabella Marie Black did I just hear you laugh?" Bella laughed at her mother's response.

"Obviously something is up because Bella is laughing her head off." She laughed harder at Paul's response holding up her index finger and clutching her side for air.

"Sorry guys your reactions were priceless!" She looked at her watch." It looks like I will have to tell you guys after Breakfast why I was laughing and happy because we have a meeting with the _Cullens" _I absolutely love the way she smeared their name. She grabbed a pancake from the griddle hot, and it flew out of her hand because of it, for me being known the one not to waste I dove in front of it and caught it in my mouth. I said a 'Ta da' and Bella started laughing, she grabbed a pancake off the plate Emily handed her and said thank you. She didn't even sit down she shoved it down her throat, and I walked up to her.

"Bella, are you sure you want to do this?" I whispered into ear. She opened her mouth to speak but her cell phone went off and thanks for the memories filled the air.

"Crap." Was all she said. She muttered so low I almost didn't catch;

'This can't be good." She opened her phone.

"Hello?" God who could it be? Wait don't answer that question!

"Oh. Hello Edward." She rolled her eyes as she said his name, she looked at me and pointed at her tongue gagging silently, I chuckled.

"Yes." Her voice had the edge of torment over it.

"Fine we will be there. Good bye." She snapped her phone shut, and turned to us amused.

"Apparently the Blo..." She remembered her parents were there and blushed

"Sorry. Apparently we are keeping the Cullens waiting as they said they have something more important to do." I heard her mutter but no one else did;

"Most likely to go feed-wait that isn't the right term. Kill on some poor unprotected wolf, or grizzly bear." I chuckled as I put my arms around neck draping them on her chest, as she put her hands on them and we walked into the forest, everyone changing except for Bella.

**Bella's Point of View.**

I walked into the forest with every one else, but stopped and untied the piece of fabric at the bottom of my ankle, I slipped some clothes into the loop and tied it even tighter so I could change and not have them explode. I changed and started running to the meadow and stopped.

_I need to be in human form so stay here so I can change, we appear as a group. _I thought trying to keep it simple.

_Okay Bella I will make sure they wait. _I heard my sweet Jacob's voice fill my head.

_Thank you Jake. _I tried to sound sweet, and it worked. I changed into a human and changed into my clothes and fixed my, short, hair that was to the length of the beginning of my neck. I walked out to see Jake patrolling a line of werewolves who were sitting on their haunches trying to be good werewolves. I started cracking up, only this time it echoed a bell like sound of my laughter. Jake looked at me and rolled over onto his stomach panting like a dog. I laughed but bent down and stroked the top of his nose.

_Werewolf officer Jake please get the werewolves in line and make sure they follow me in this order, back to the front. Paul_, _Emebry, Leah, Quil, Sam and last but not least the officer Jake. _Jake patrolled he werewolves until we got into the meadow. The werewolves sat down on their haunches clearing their minds.

_Before I forget if any one of you thinks it would be fun to call them a leech, bloodsucker or anything else or do anything stupid, you won't be able to change for three months! _I looked at Sam. _Sam and Leah when said that I was talking to Paul, Emebry, and Quil and Jake and the other pack members. Sorry to hurt your feelings guys but I play hardball._

I went and stood next to Paul who was at the end because Edward was there and it might be easier to read each other's thought's closer.

_Hello Bella._ I could hear Esme's thoughts in my head.

_The werewolves and I say hello to the Cullens and we thank you for being here._

_May I ask why we are here Bella? _This time I heard Emmett's voice. _Because I have better things to be doing right now. _Next I heard Paul's thoughts;

_I bet the dude does have better things to do like go..._ I glared at him and he stopped.

_Sorry about the confusion Emmett but one of my pack members was injured today and we would like to know who and why._

_Bella I have a question. _I heard Alice's chirpy voice in my head.

_Yes?_

_Why did you say your pack? _

_Because I am the new Chief of werewolves. _ I stared at Edward's face, his intrigued mine emotionless.

_Why do you need help finding out who injured Seth?_ Edward was confused and I could tell.

_Because we suspect a vampire._

_Why in the world would we ever want to taste filthy dog blood?_ I could hear the sneer in Rosalie's voice.

_BECAUSE... _I trailed off calming myself down. I decided to start talking instead of thought bickering.

"I am starting to get a headache from to many thoughts." I said calmly as I breathed in and then slowly exhaled. Paul started to growl, and then a loud bark which then sounded like a roar. I was over there as quick as I could.

"Paul what are you doing?" He started to bark lower so only I could hear. Once he was done I went Oh and nodded.

"Carlisle."

"Yes Bella?"

"Some of my pack members do not feel comfortable having their thoughts read by Edward, since they have things we would rather not share." I said as Edward started cracking up at something Jake had just thought. Jake started growling, his tail whipping off the ground.

_Jake..._ I started to warn him but he had gotten Edward riled up making Edward growl.

_EDWARD! LEAVE HIM ALONE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE GETTING HURT! _Edward started growling at my thoughts

_Why? I can take care of my self and so can all of the Cullens. Scared Jake will get hurt? _

_Stupid dog! Think about that again and I will personally rip you too shreds._ I heard Edward's thoughts to Jake and was riled. A large growl rippled down my back.

_Edward I wouldn't do that if I were you but if you want to take on a dog you filthy blood sucker go ahead you will get what you deserve. _ Edward glared at me.

_So we are Blood suckers are we?_ Edward was getting ready to pounce, as soon as I saw that I crouched, a growl erupting from my chest.

_Bella please don't do this_ I heard Jake's thoughts in my head but I ignored them.

_Guys this is my battle let me fight it._ Edward pounced but before he was off the ground I was flying changing into a werewolf, my clothes exploding and landing on his back. He got me off his back and tried to throw me, I bit his hand, making him drop me as I crouched back into my fighting stance I saw Edward wouldn't be moving for a while.

_I promised I would behave as did your father, to you it seems like I broke that promise, but to me I was defending myself. I never said that I wouldn't injure someone if we were threatened, so I didn't break that promise. I will be back after I go home and change. _I thought knowing that this wasn't over.

**Edward's point of view **

Bella arrived with her pack talking to us until Jake pissed me off, thinking causing me emotional pain;

_Edward, you don't know how much pain you have put Bella in when you left he, or how broken you made her, luckily I was here to clean up the pieces and put Bella back together, and keep her that way. _

_EDWARD! LEAVE HIM ALONE! I DON'T WANT ANYONE GETTING HURT! _I started growling at her thoughts

_Why I can take care of my self and so can all of the Cullens. Scared Jake will get hurt?_

_Stupid dog! Think about that again and I will personally rip you too shreds._ I Thought to Jake because he had sent me a picture of Bella hunched over on her bed crying. A large growl rippled down Bella's back.

_Edward I wouldn't do that if I were you but if you want to take on a dog you filthy blood sucker go ahead you will get what you deserve. _ I glared at her.

_So we are Blood suckers are we?_ I was getting ready to pounce, as soon as she saw me she growled and crouched.

_Bella please don't do this_ I heard Jake's thoughts to Bella through my head

However Bella wasn't about to give up a fight.

_Guys this is my battle let me fight it._ I pounced but before I was off the ground she was flying changing into a werewolf, her clothes exploding and landing on my back. I got her off my back trying to throw her and strangle her; she bit my hand, making me drop her as she crouched back into her fighting stance. I could hear her thoughts as I cringed a little bit from the bite.

_I promised I would behave as did your father, to you it seems like I broke that promise, but to me I was defending myself. I never said that I wouldn't injure someone if we were threatened, so I didn't break that promise. I will be back after I go home and change._

She didn't break the promise technically; I watched her run away into the woods. I glanced back to the werewolves to find they where in the woods changing too. They emerged from the forest with no shirts on just pants, sometimes they could be such show offs. I waited for Bella to re-emerge from the forest. She soon came back with a tank top on and a pair of short shorts on. I stood up.

"Bella why do this why destroy yourself? You ran away and you hid, why aren't you running now?" Bella held her head up high and snarled.

"Edward the way _I _see it is that _you_ destroyed yourself. _You _destroyed your future, by shunning away something you loved. Edward I am not a forgiving person I have moved on I am now happy I have a life again, I suggest you get a life too." I looked up scowling. I stood up just to fall over again. Carlisle came over, trying to find out what was causing me to do this.

"Carlisle I bit Edward, only werewolves know the cure. With ought the cure there are two reactions to the bite that could happen: Death, and turning into a werewolf. One is less painful and the other more." I looked up to see Bella, arms crossed across her chest. I couldn't focus on her thoughts, I was too weak from the bite, and she turned to the werewolves and back.

"Carlisle the only way I or any werewolf for that matter would be we have to apply it to him every hour and by a female werewolf. Since it was my doing I should be the one to UN do it." She sighed.

"Bella I am confused you are immortal enemies with my son why cure him?" I was curious about her answer myself.

"Werewolf code; you take a bite from someone, you are the only one who can cure them" She turned back to her pack and hugged Jake, I watched as he gently stroked her hair, until she kissed him on the cheek. I bowed my head not trying to be nosy. I looked back up to find Bella lending me a hand up, a bag strapped on her shoulder. I toke her hand pushing myself up, as soon as I was up she let go of my hand. I glanced down at my red hand confused because it was warm.

"Edward werewolves run temperatures, which are why we can only go see Carlisle at the hospital, imagine running a temperature of 182 with ought somebody declaring you are seriously ill." Her face turned into a scowl.

"I will follow you guys in my truck." She ran to her house, her pack closely behind her. I went to my Volvo and climbed in waiting until a truck showed up behind me. I toke off at 105 miles an hour, surprised when her truck kept up. We were soon at my house. She parked, grabbed her bag and slammed her door shut, and stormed into the house. She set her bag down near the door, looking around the house. She came back into the living room and grabbed her bag and made way to the guest room. She came back down with, aloe Vera, lemon juice, tea leaves, pine cones, fawned leaves, and two sticks of pure cinnamon, and sugar.

"What is all that for?" I was too dazed from the bite to put it all together.

"The cure, I told you I need to apply it at least every hour." She went into the kitchen and pulled out a big pot.

"Do you need help lifting that Bella?" I was trying to be helpful although I am pretty sure she saw it as me being a nuisance. She set the pot in the sink and turned on the tap. She turned to look at me, and that was when I noticed her arms were about half of Jake's arms.

"No thank you I don't need a vampire's help to make a cure for a vampire." She flipped back around turned off the tap lifted the pot and placed it on the oven's burner. She set a timer for 20 minutes, and stirred the water occasionally. She reached into her pocket on her shorts and pulled out a green I-pod nano. She put the ear-buds into her ears and turned it up. System of a down Let the Bodies hit the floor started playing and I could hear it and it was in her ears. She started bobbing her head to the beat, and stirred the water again, and sighed.

"What's wrong?" She didn't hear me though and that was her intention. The timer beeped and she reset it for 10 minutes. She went back to the pot, and dropped in the Aloe Vera, and the lemon juice. She didn't stir it at all this time though, she just let it bubble. A putrid smelling air started coming from the pot, however she inhaled it and sighed contently. She turned to me.

"What does this smell like to you?" She held out the spoon and I toppled over on the floor.

"I will take that as it smells bad. Yes!" she turned back to the pot, and dropped in the tea leaves and stirred them into the pot every now and then one by one, until the timer went off. She grabbed the pine cones and crushed them until they were crumbs and threw them into the pot. I went over to look at the cure she was making. I almost gagged as I turned away. It was a greenish yellow that smelled like...like... I couldn't find the right words for it but it was horrible. Carlisle came in and covered his mouth and started coughing. She spun around hearing his cough. She toke out her ear plugs, and stuffed it back into her pocket.

"Bella what are you killing in here?" She laughed.

"Nothing Carlisle it is supposed to smell like that to you guys." Carlisle and I shared a quick glance.

"Bella what do you mean to us?"

"To me it smells delicious, and I know that anything that smells good to a werewolf smells bad to a vampire and vice versa." My mouth formed a small O.

"So how have you been Bella?" Carlisle was trying to be polite but know some things.

"Good, I have been in phoenix and Los Angeles most of my time, but it feels good to be home I guess I do miss the city lights and the Rip's but what can you do?" She shrugged and stirred the water. She just gave Carlisle a bunch of information, he grinned quickly and then it vanished.

"Bella I was wondering something." She spun around, curious what was going to happen next.

"May I ask what you are wishing to know Carlisle?" She had crossed her arms and raised one of her eyebrows looking menacing; I think I saw Carlisle shrink back a bit.

"What did you mean in the meadow?" Bella looked confused and uncomfortable all at once. She let her arms fall to her side and lean against the counter.

"What do you mean? I said a bunch of things in they meadow and I meant it all Carlisle. Please be more specific." She was staring- no not staring more like glaring- into Carlisle's eyes.

"Bella you specifically said to Edward tell me if I am wrong; "Edward the way _I _see it is that _you_ destroyed yourself. _You _destroyed your future, by shunning away something you loved. Edward I am not a forgiving person I have moved on I am now happy I have a life again, I suggest you get a life too." Bella grinned mischievously.

"May I ask Bella what makes you so happy because Alice had a vision and we all saw it because she drew it on a piece of paper and you were crying."

"Sobbing was more like it." Bella turned her glare to me and walked up to me.

"Edward you don't know what it is like to suffer the pain, the insanity of knowing I am a monster and that nobody wants to be with a monster, all I needed was support, support of knowing someone was there, you were but why should you care about a filthy dog? You gave up hope, you gave it all away. That was what I meant by you destroying yourself, that was what I meant you were losing something you have loved no matter what. I remember the way you used to look at me, with love passion, I am pretty sure I looked that way before Edward, but look into my eyes now and try to use your brain, to figure out the way I feel now Edward." I looked to where her eyes were, they were filled with hatred, coldness, nothingness.

"Edward I will always hate you no matter how you feel about me, I will never make the mistake I did before, I know better then to think someone is my night in shining armor unless I trust them." I stared at her.

"So who is your night in shining armor currently?" She grinned again.

"What do you mean by currently? He will be by my side forever and we will live long, knowing we defeated a bunch of stupid vampires in a battle of love." I could hear he thoughts.

_Jake where are you currently?_

_Bella! I thought the bloodsucker had eaten you already! _She laughed.

_Not yet but I can tell he is tempted. _I could hear a growl in the back ground

_Bells how long do you have to stay there?_

_Another 12 hours Jake. _She sighed and went back to the cure. She finished it and poured it into a bottle, she then placed the bottle in the water.

_I don't know if I can live that long._

_Jake don't worry I will always be there with you in my mind so help me out?_

_Sure Bells what?_

_What come after you place the cure in the bottle and put it in the boiling water?_

_Ummmmm... you leave it in there for 10 min and then you shake it up and then freeze it for 5 and apply it every hour, until the vampire turns bright red, and is running a temperature then you know he is okay, and make him lay down like on the couch. Bella I don't like it that you might have to stay overnight._

_Jake I don't like it either but hopefully he will be cured in three hours or so but I got to go put it in the freezer but I will try to contact you using my telepathic powers! _

_Bye try to be home about 9 or 10._

_Okay Jake bye._ The thoughts stopped there she went and popped the bottle into the freezer and looked back at us. I snickered.

"What is so funny leech?"

"So when did you and Jake hook up?"

"As soon as we left for phoenix and then when we moved to Los Angeles we were still together."

"AWWW... the two monsters are in love!"

"Edward I have three words for you." I glanced at her knowing she wouldn't say the three words I hoped she would. She came up to me and glared at me.

"Go to hell!" She screamed at me and punched me in the jaw, I started to taste blood in my mouth as I smiled as blood leaked down the side of my mouth she looked frightened.

I want blood.


	9. Frenzy

**Bella's Point of view.**

I punched Edward in the jaw for being a jerk. Big mistake. He started bleeding from his mouth and I got scared, very scared, very quickly.

Edward smiled causing blood to leak from the sides of his mouth. He started swaggering toward me. Carlisle tried to restrain him from coming any closer but Edward snarled and dragged him with him.

"Emmett! Jasper! Rosalie! Alice! Come quickly!" They all ran downstairs to find Edward creeping toward me with Carlisle in tow. The grabbed Edward; he was stronger.

"Let go of him you guys it is pointless any way." They let go and He touched my neck with his hand. I swatted it away and looked into his eyes.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen I love you." He stopped dead in his tracks.

"You do?" He tilted his head to the side and while he was staring at me Emmett grabbed him from behind.

"No I just said that because you wouldn't kill me. I have a boyfriend who would be very upset if I got killed by a vampire." He bowed his head and I almost felt sorry for him, almost but not quite. I turned around and grabbed the cure from the freezer. I popped the cork off of the vial and everyone jumped back from the stench.

"Edward give me your hand." He extended his hand and I toke it. I dipped my finger in the vial and smeared it in between my thumb and index finger. I toke both fingers and rubbed them on the bite. Edward winced.

"Edward the next part of this procedure you might not like because it involves something from me." Everybody's eyes got big and Edward's eyebrows went up. I bent my head down to his hand and breathed on it.

"That wasn't so bad." Edward was being smart.

I looked up at him.

"I am not done yet." I bent back down and parted my lips, exposing my tongue. I licked his bite and breathed on it again. I ran to the trash can and held back my hair. I spit blood and his scent up and wiped my mouth. I bent back panting. Edward had a bemused smile playing on his lips.

"What? Enlighten me."

"You are sweating." I wiped sweat off of my fore head.

"Yeah. So?"

"What I want to know is why you are sweating." I rolled my eyes knowing why he thinks I was sweating.

"Edward I am sweating so I don't puke up any of your blood that I just sucked out of that wound." He bent down and I screamed no.

"Edward if you do that I will have to do something you don't want me to do." Well he might actually want me to do that stage but I would rather not. His head popped up. I checked the clock and yawned for it was 10:00. I got up and got my bag which contained food in it courtesy of my mom. I got out five hot dogs and shoved them in the microwave, surprised they even had one. The timer beeped on the microwave and I grabbed the hot dogs and ate them quickly. I looked up to find all the Cullens staring at me.

"What?" I asked after I had swallowed. Emmett was the first one to answer me, while looking disgusted.

"How can you eat that?"

"What this?" I waved a hot dog in the air. He put a hand over his mouth and nodded.

"It is just like you guys drink animals' blood, only werewolves eat meat and human food." Emmett understood and dropped the subject.

"I think I am going to go to bed, I have a big job to do tomorrow."

"How can you go to sleep if you have to put this on every hour?"

"You can put it on I only had to suck your blood the first time. By the way I hate the taste of your blood, so bitter unlike Jake's." I started climbing the stairs, when I was talking and was soon upstairs. I opened the guest room door to find everything gold. There was a huge gold, four poster bed, with metal posts. I scoffed, why in the world would Vampire's have beds for? Oh yeah for me. I changed quickly into my over sized tee-shirt and climbed into bed.

_Hey Jake are you still awake?_

_Huh? What- hello Bella._

_Did I wake you?_

_No I was taking a nap sorry, what time is it?_

_10:10 why were you taking a nap this late? You are going to be up all night tonight._

_I know but I drifted off to sleep. _

_Well mister I am going to go to bed now. Good night my knight in shining armor. _

_Good night my beautiful princess._

_As long as I don't have a hex put on me over night I will see you tomorrow._

_(He laughs) Right goodnight my Bella, sweet dreams._

_You know I will only dream about you Jake so rest assured. I love you Jake._

_I love you too Bella. _I grinned to myself and curled up into my sleeping position. The lights dimmed and everything was black.

**Edward's point of view.**

I heard Bella's thoughts to Jacob and silently ran upstairs to catch her drifting to sleep. I dimmed the lights and stood there a minute. Watching how her hair cascaded over her face and shoulders. How angelic she looked.

_Jake doesn't deserve her. I deserve her. _I heard a sound behind me and turned around to see Alice standing behind me peering in.

_You love her._ It wasn't a question it was a statement. I nodded and gestured to my room so we could talk. She nodded and slowly closed the door to Bella's room. We went into my room and sat down.

"Edward if you love her why not show it?" I put my head in my hands.

"Alice she is in love with someone else. I can't win her heart over, it won't work."

"Why do you think it won't work? Edward when she told you, when she left she had tears in her eyes, I could smell it in town Edward. She loves you, she may have it buried deep so it doesn't bring up a open wound but why do you think she doesn't love you?"

"Because of Jake." She nodded her head no.

"Because you didn't say anything when you left, she thinks you now hate her because she has turned."

"Show her you were wrong, show her that you love her, maybe she will change her mind." I didn't say anything.

"Edward if you never forgive yourself how can she forgive you?"

"Alice I don't know, I just don't know."

"Edward _you _are pathetic! You love her but you are too much of a coward to tell her how you really feel! Do you remember when she left and I screamed at you? That was when our future went blank, there was nothing at all. You know what that means. But now I see your future and everyone else's since Bella's back in this house but once she leaves it'll go dark again." I popped my head up and snarled and she slapped me.

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen you are a disgrace to the family's name!" She turned her heel and stomped out of the room (leaving me for not the first time in my life), alone.


	10. Surprise

**Bella's point of view**

I left Edward's house in a daze. He had kissed me, and I just stopped. I didn't kiss him back. I had fought to try to get out of his grasp. I didn't stop to think about maybe why he had had kissed me. I parked in the driveway. I shut my car's door. I slung my back pack over one shoulder and walked to the door. I got out a key and turned it in the lock and put it back in my pocket. I pushed open the door and tried to sound cheerful instead of upset.

"Honey I'm home!" I called out loud as I turned my back to the house to take off my shoes. I turned back around and saw Jake lingering on the stairs. I couldn't help but smile as he ran the rest down the rest of the stairs and scooped me into his arms. I realized I had missed him so much. I kissed his neck.

"You know that we never got to finish right?" I murmured against his skin. I looked up to find that Jake had his sunshine smile on his face. I had missed that smile so much making me remember what he was before we were werewolves. It seemed like an era ago a much happier era; that is until yesterday. Jake leaned down to my face and spoke in front of my face blowing his sweet breath into my face.

"No we didn't get a chance to before you were captured by count Dracula my fair maiden." I laughed and then touched my nose with his.

"So where shall we go to my prince?" This question seemed to throw him off balance. He bit his lip.

"How about we go to the beach?" He nodded and then I hopped down to go get a blanket for the sand and some food in a picnic basket. I went back downstairs in a hurry that I didn't notice Jake there and I ran into him. His arms wrapped around my arms as he spun on his heel making me turn as well. He leaned his face closer to me.

"In a hurry are we?" I couldn't help but laugh. I leaned my face back to him and whispered yes.

"Well then we better not waste any time my love."

"Lead the way my love." We walked out of the door hand in hand as we went to the beach.

**Jake's point of view**

Bella and I were at the beach, hanging out. I set down the blanket. She sat down with the basket and laid out the food. She had packed wine glasses for water and some sandwiches. She took out her pony tail holder and shook her hair out. Her intoxicating shampoo waved in front of my nose. She toke a sip of water from her glass and looked at me across the blanket.

"What do you want to do Bella you have a smirk on your face?" She laughed and set her glass down. She leaned forward to me a twinkle in her eyes.

"Want to go cliff diving?" She looked so eager I couldn't possibly say no.

"How high do you want to go?" She smiled as she leapt up from the blanket and pointed to the one Sam and the pack always went on; the high one. I followed her up the cliff's stairs and paused when we were up there. She put out her arms to her side and let the wind blow through her hair. She looked so mysterious and beautiful. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. She turned around and dropped her arms to her side the wind still blowing her hair. Her face barely reached my chest. Her eyes looked so happy; I knew that she was the one.

"Jake I love you." I smiled and gingerly gave her a kiss. I pulled back at the sight of the rising sun. She looked curious as she looked up at me.

"Jake what's bothering you?" I looked down at her. I sighed.

"Nothing." She looked at me with a do-you-really-expect-me-to-believe-that look. I grimaced even though it was supposed to be a smile.

"It was one of your thoughts, I am pretty sure you were having a nightmare." She ducked her head.

"What was the thought?" She murmured into my chest.

"You said my name and then a couple of no's followed and then Edward's name and then no's." I looked down at her as she squirmed. She wiggled out of my arms and sat down by the edge with a sigh. I sat next to her one leg straight and one bent as I rested a hand on my bent leg.

"Bella can I ask what was the nightmare?" She nodded.

"Promise me you won't be mad." I nodded as she sighed again.

"I was asleep and we were at this beach the one we are on now. We were having a picnic and I was lying in your arms. You turned me around and kissed me, it was a wonderful sensation. But when I opened my eyes in the dream it wasn't you who I was kissing. It was Edward. He smiled and I smiled for some reason as well. We kissed again and this time when I opened my eyes Edward had fangs and there was blood on them. I woke up and Edward was there in my room asking if I was alright and that I was screaming at the top of my lungs. Since I couldn't go back to sleep I went downstairs and they were playing video games and then that started a competition about who was better and then I played the guitar and Edward did too and we sung. Edward won and he got his prize; a talk with me. He told me that he was sorry and that he loved me. I asked if you loved me why didn't you stop me and he said he was in shock and I left but he stopped me by grabbing my arm and then he kissed me. I didn't kiss him back he just kissed me and I left." I was silent having half a mind to go and kill that stupid leech. She mistook my silence and looked away. I lifted a finger to her chin and turned her head back to me.

"I love you Bella and no leech is going to stop me from loving you." She blushed and I looked into her eyes. I leaned forward and kissed her. Not like the kisses she was used to. I went a bit further. It started like it usually did but then I parted mouth and she did the same as she wrapped her fingers in my hair. We were both clutching each other. I broke the kiss and looked at her reaction. She smiled and gave me a kiss.

"Hey Jake I can't wait for tomorrow." I smiled already knowing what I am going to do.

"Because it is Valentine's day?" She nodded.

"Not only is it v-day it is the first v-day I get to spend with you; as boyfriend and girlfriend." I kissed her again and lifted her in the air.

"I can't wait for you to see what I am doing during the v-day dance" I scrunched my eyebrows. I recalled the posters but not looking at them because I didn't have Bella then. She giggled.

"Tickets are still on sale. Speaking of which I have to go find a dress for tomorrow and you can't come with." She put her finger on my nose. I set her down and entwined my fingers through hers. We walked back down to the beach and gathered up our stuff. I drove her to the mall and waved as she got out. She bent her chest over the top of the car window (since it was rolled down) and blew me a kiss. I watched her as she walked up to the mall door finding her friends. It was then I decided to change my ring tone for her. I changed the ring tone to my favorite song and was happy with it. I drove home hungry for lunch. I unlocked the door to the house and locked it again. I smelled hotdogs and bratwursts as I went into the kitchen I paused for there was in my kitchen two vampires.

"Hello Jake where perchance is Bella?" His head bobbed up as I stared into his eyes, dark blood red.


	11. Fighting it no matter what

**Bella's Point Of View**

I searched up and down for the perfect dress for the v-day dance until I saw two of them that I loved. One of them was a dark red dress that stopped about mid thigh. The straps were about an inch thick. The dress included black tights. The second one was white and went down to my ankles strapless. I tried both of them on and decided to get both one for my surprise and one for the actual dance. I walked to accessories and looked for some gloves. I found the pair of gloves that I wanted; cut-off at the knuckles. Perfect now only if I could find some boots...

_What'cha you need boots for Bella?_ I heard Paul's voice in my head asking curiously.

_Nothing you need to worry about Paul._ He left me alone and then I was done with shopping since I had found everything. I walked home and as soon as I got inside the kitchen I dropped everything on the floor snarling but trying to keep my temper.

"Edward what are you doing here? Where is my family?" He looked up and found my eyes.

"Nice to see you to Bella dear."

"I am going to ask you one more time you stupid delusional vampire where is my family?" I was shaking with rage when I had finished my sentence. Edward grinned and I realized Emmett had Jake by the neck with a silver knife.

"Edward what are you doing here? Are you here to torture me or is this some sick twisted way of telling me to get the hell away from Jake? If so you can just go rot in hell for all I care because I love him not you."

"Bella let me talk."

"Why do you have a knife if you are he to just talk to me? I hate you now leave him alone I don't want you to get hurt."

His eyes stopped being cold for a minute but he turned around and nodded to Emmett. The knife got closer to Jake. Soon the knife was flying out of his hand into mine. I caught it with my sleeve so the silver had no effect on me. I started grinning remembering the rest of the powers that I have. I dropped the knife on the ground; it was burnt the air filling with its smell. Edward looked at me curious and afraid.

"I am trying to show you that you need me not Jake Bella." I scoffed.

"Stupid Edward I will never ever stop loving him for a Leech like you."

"Bella let me talk please. I am just trying to talk to you I only want you to know that I love you." I laughed.

"Edward one I am a werewolf you are a vampire. Two werewolves imprint upon each other. Once you imprint on someone there is no going back you love them forever, they are your food your water you need them to survive no matter what situation you are in they are your other half with ought Jake I am incomplete, a hole in my heart, he is the stitches that keep me alive. With ought him I am incomplete, and I will never be separated from him. I am sorry Edward I really am but I don't love you I don't think I will ever love you." I kneeled beside him. He rose and looked at me. He glared down at me and I stood up. Jake came beside me and Emmett beside Edward.

"Edward I am sorry as well but I can't explain it any better then what Bella stated she is right and I feel the exact same way."

"Jake would you mind if I talk to Bella for a minute? Alone I promise no harm will come to her." Jake looked at me; eyebrow raised. I nodded he stepped away as did Emmett.

"Why do you keep coming Edward? I don't love you I have said this many a times."

"I know but** I** love you; I know you used to love me as well. I just thought..." He trailed off looking down.

"What? That I still love you even though I don't show it?" He nodded looking away.

"Edward I love Jake; I will never love you not in a million years. Not after what happened." Edward looked up at me glaring.

"Bella if I had stopped you; and this never happened would you still love me?" I closed my eyes, thinking back to the way I used to be happy. The way his kiss felt, his arm around my shoulder. I opened my eyes. I new that they were cold; almost ice.

"No never. You could never compare to Jake before or after what happened." I started to walk away but he then grabbed my arm. I started to grow hot and he jumped back surprised that he had a patch of burnt skin.

"I don't like having you touch me." Not now at least. I walked to the door and flicked it open. Edward walked out of it followed by Emmett. I shut the door and locked it. Jake sneaked up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I wonder where everybody is." I sighed there was always something to do I couldn't relax for a minute.

"They are at Billy's." I was happy to know that they were safe. I sat down on the couch rubbing my hands over my temple. Jake sat nest to me grabbing my hand.

"What's wrong Bells?"

"Nothing I can't handle by myself. I will be happy when today is over." He nodded unsure what to do to cheer me up. He smiled obviously he had thought of something.

"Do you want to go swimming?" I nodded thinking fresh air would be best. I walked out of the room to get a swimming suit. I changed and went back downstairs. We walked to the beach chatting; we swam until it was time to go home. I went to bed after dinner; I was too tired to be much of a help. I fell asleep hoping to escape my dreams; which I didn't.


	12. Is this what is right?

**B.P.O.V**

I woke up realizing that today was Valentine's Day. I hopped up and flew through my closet. I finally found the outfit that I was looking for. I put on the red miniskirt and the red tube top. I searched for the red pumps but then I finally found them. I slipped them on and ran to the bathroom to do my hair and waved it out. I then put the red dangles earrings in and then went to go eat. I went down the stairs two at a time and grabbed several waffles out of the toaster. I sat down and started eating when I saw everybody was looking at me astonished. 

"What?" I asked not all the way done chewing my food. Paul blinked a couple times and mom had a big grin on her face as she shared a look with dad.

"Bella! Is that you!" I laughed.

"Amazing what a shopping trip does huh?" Paul nodded and blinked again. I sighed but cut off when I saw Jake coming down. He was wearing jeans and a red tank.

"I better get going soon because of my truck it'll take a bit too get to school."

"Hey Bella I have another idea..." He took me to the driveway with my eyes closed. He removed his hands from my eyes and there stood a bright, 2007 Torch Red, Mustang GT! I squealed.

"Oh My God! I LOVE YOU JAKE! Oh my god it must have cost a lot! Please tell me that you didn't spend too much on it now did you!" He shook his head and kissed the top of my head. He extended a key and I took it and ran to the car motioning for him to get in too. I sat down in the driver's seat and left the door open.

"Bella we do want to get to school a bit early so shall I suggest you drive?" I went to get a backpack and a pair of my white sunglasses. I started the engine and it was so quieter then the usual roar of my truck that I laughed. I pulled out of the drive way and accelerated down the highway. Jake told me not to forget to use the brake and I laughed yet again. I waited until the last moment to turn into the parking lot almost doing a 360. Jake laughed as I pulled into the Cullen's usual spot. I sighed contently and looked a Jake with a smirk on my face.

"Happy Valentine's day Bella." He leaned toward me and gave me a sweet short kiss and pulled away. He got out and then he opened my door for me, I kissed him because I couldn't believe how sweet he was. Jake told me to turn around. He reached up to my neck and swept aside my hair; and then he clasped a necklace around my neck. I opened my eyes and looked down; there was a red heart that was a locket. I opened the locket and there was a picture of me and Jake sitting on the beach. I was leaning against Jake when -who else- the Cullen's come along. I glance at Edward for a minute and saw him grimace. Jasper was holding Alice, Rose was on Emmett's arm; while he was alone. I smiled at the thought of his discomfort when Jake walked me to my first class. Unfortunately it was Biology so Edward was there. I was glad because Jake was there too. I sat next to him and Edward was on my other side. I could hear Jake's thoughts; he was thinking about me, earlier today, at the cliff with the wind whipping my hair, and at the beach kissing him. Edward growled and I leaned forward to separate the two of them causing my locket to swing in the air.

"Hey come on I thought we were more mature then to thought bicker." Edward snorted and turned away while Jake snickered.

"Maybe he shouldn't be reading my thoughts then." Edward turned back around bloody murder in his eyes.

"So you think I enjoy looking at Bella through your eyes? The way your mind works? News flash for you; I don't." They glared at each other for a couple of minutes.

"Come on please? Do it for me?" Jake laid his head on my shoulder;

"Anything for my Bella." Edward turned away and looked underneath the microscope. He then passed it to me and muttered;

"Pneumonia" I took a peep and agreed and scarily Jake did too. We all finished our worksheets and I was happy to see that I could talk to Jake freely. However the class got done early too so everybody was up asking people to the dance tonight.

"No sorry Mike I can't I have one of my relatives from Florida coming in because she is Ill." He shrugged and looked away. I rested my head on the table. He was the third person to ask me to the dance; they all got declined.

_Relatives from Florida? Nice excuse. Speaking of the dance. I need to buy tickets still... _

_I am surprised no one has asked you...Or are you waiting for that certain someone?_ Jake laughed and nodded. The bell rang and I gave Jake my worksheet and Edward gave his to me. His finger accidentally touched mine; causing a sudden chill to tingle. He muttered a 'sorry' and left the room. Jake walked me to my next class and I kissed him goodbye. I sat down to see Tyler approaching me. I sighed. He asked about the dance and I gave him another bogus excuse. He walked away and I sat wondering what Jake was doing when a note came my way. It said from Jessica to Bella. I opened it and it said;

**Hey Bella I am so excited for the dance tonight! So do you have a date? I think Edward might ask you...**I got ticked off right there; I almost burst into a werewolf pissed. I replied fast;

**Thanks for the heads up but I don't think I will go with him. I really hope Jake will ask me instead...Edward and I are in the past...Besides Jake is more mature and more fun to be around then boring Edward.** I folded it and passed it to Jessica. She looked up from reading it to look at me with a very confused look.

**What do you mean ' a thing in the past'? Edward said the two of you loved each other and are dating. I am sooooo confused right now! ** I actually growled but thankfully no one heard it. I broke my pencil trying to write the response so I calmed down by thinking of me and Jacob. I toke a deep breath and replied;

**Well we **_**aren't**_** dating and we **_**don't**_** love each other. The only person I even feel that close to being in love in is Jacob.** I passed the note back and Jessica's eyebrows furrowed for a moment. The bell rang and she passed it back. I was close to tears when I finished it. I ran out of the class and into the bathroom. I tried to get the words out of my head but they seemed etched into my mind; haunting me forever. Those words, I doubted that I had said them but now that I think about I don't know. I cried even harder when the words came back in my head from what Edward had said in my mind and the haunted, eerie way his voice said them;

**"'I will always love you no matter what you think of me.' "**

Did I really say those words? Was that just a couple of years ago?

**So on, my own, I feel so all alone  
Though I know, it's true,  
I'm still in love with you  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl,  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me!  
I need a miracle, I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see, that you are made for me!  
I need a miracle, please let me be your girl!  
One day you'll see, it can happen to me, can happen to me!**

Miracle By Cascada.


	13. A second chance

E

**E.P.O.V**

I did something that I thought I never would do; listen to Bella's thoughts.

She was trying to evade me. I could tell because she wasn't glowing like she usually did.

_Did I really say those words? That was like an era ago._ Bella did still not believe me. She would figure it out soon.

_Bella? What's wrong?_ I snarled at the sound of his voice; it was dripping with worry.

_It's nothing Jake nothing you need to know._ I could hear the pushiness in her voice and smiled. I walked past the bathroom and whispered.

"Bella we need to talk meet me at my car. You don't have to but I figure it's a good time to explain myself." 

_Why the hell would I want to talk to you? Do you really think that I would even notice your existence after what you've done to me?_ I could smell her tears as she rapidly sped down the hall to get to her car; accidentally brushing by me and dropped something.

**I do want to talk; granted I do not promise that there won't be any violence...I am never alone; not in my mind everyone knows what I am thinking and who I am speaking too; absolutely no privacy. **

I couldn't help to smile. I know exactly what she means; I watched her as she gets into her car and silently pulls out of the school parking lot. I get into my car thanking Rose for bringing her car so I could do this. I raced home only to find that Bella's car was already there. I watched as she opened the car door and stepped out.

"How the hell did you get here before me?"

"I have a better car then you do." 

"Yeah I've noticed." She tries to smile but it becomes a grimace. I walk her in to the house and then check to make sure everyone is at work. We run upstairs to my room and shut the door. She and I sit on the couch (Well I sit on the couch and she sits on the floor in front of my couch).

"What did you want to talk about Edward?" I can barely hear her voice and I have super hearing.

"I am sorry. I do love you, Imagine it if you were still human and I tell you that I was a Vampire what would you do?" She hung her head when I said that I love her. She brought it back up and I can see some fresh tears rolling down her face. Her eyes were bright red.

"I would still love you because you had to keep it away from me to protect yourself; though I'd be a bit mad that you didn't think you can trust me." She blinked and her eyes turned back to her regular green- blue eye color. She stopped crying.

"Edward why am I here?" I looked at her; I stared at her so long memories started pouring into my head and when I tried to look away she held my gaze almost willingly. Her slamming stuff around and saying that I wasn't dangerous and that she was tired of Sam's crap. Her kicking a chair and running to the beach when she found out she was going to be a werewolf. Her running to tell me. Her crying, at the beach over me; over the fact that I didn't stop her. I finally looked away and I could see that her hands are shaking.

"Why did you tell your father that I wasn't dangerous?"

"Because your not. And because I didn't want you to bare something that I did."

"Why didn't you want me too bare that accusation?"

"Because I love you. I was never the same after you didn't stop me. I wouldn't eat and whenever somebody mentioned; I either burst into tears or pounded on them right there. I was kinda glad when we moved because I almost had my normal life back but then Seth." I was silent.

"You love me? Or was it because you _used_ to love me?"

"It's because I love you. Everybody said that I couldn't love you, that it was never meant to be. I never believed them until I realized that you were disgusted by me; because I am a werewolf."

"I'm not disgusted by you. I kissed you; I love you Bella." I tried to place my feelings for her in her head and she looked at me with her usual twinkle in her eyes. She looked at her watch and stood up.

"I have to go, I have to help set up for the dance." I pulled her close again; this time she didn't squirm as I pressed my lips against hers.


	14. I don't wanna be broken

B

**B.P.O.V**

I went home to go get my dresses for the dance and then went to the dance. On my way to the dance I could still feel the way his lips felt on mine, his scent still lingered on my lips. I arrived at school and went into the girl's locker room for our secret surprise. Jake still hadn't asked me and I secretly wanted Edward to be my date (even though I am already here.) I changed into my black spaghetti strap mini dress and gloves. I step out and check the mike and we warm up. Red comes around and clips these clips into our hair that have red colored strands of hair. I add some blue and end up liking it. We go backstage until we hear our introduction. We come onstage and I end up being a bit nervous. Red motions for me to go on and I lick my lips. I grab the mike and gulp.

"I've always wondered why the- heck (I catch myself just in time and people snicker) - a Valentine's Day dance is so important. It's a true chance to see who loves you and who is just a jerk or jerkette in some cases- more snickers- well with that hope you like our songs!" We start out playing 'clumsy' by Fergie and I can tell that it is going to be a good dance. Close to the end of the song Jake comes in through the doors in a beautiful white tux; until I see a girl draping over his arm. That didn't bother me as much as this girl asked him to dance and before he could answer she was dancing with him. A little bubble of jealousy popped into my head. We change songs just a bit and start playing 'girlfriend' by avril lavine. Jake just stared at me and I was staring back. He looked confused until he saw who I was looking at when he looked away. We soon wrap up the song and then the DJ takes over. Jake dances with his girl and I am pleased to see that Edward had dumped the poor girl he was previously dancing with and then dances with me. Jakes eyes burn holes into my back. I then remember that I am in my band uniform.

"Be right back." I come back a couple minute's later. Cascada ' every time we touch' starts to play. Edward asks if he could have this dance; then bows. I nod and curtsy. We dance.

"You look like...like an angel in that dress Bella." I can feel my face grow hot. I actually made him stutter!

"You look handsome in your tux Edward." I hear myself reply but I am in shock that I actually said it when I was just thinking it. He looks away and I wonder what he is thinking. I glance back to find Jake when I find out that he is not in the gym. I excuse myself and go to find him. I find him and bite back tears. I cover my mouth with my hand and walk away silently; just as I came. I go back to Edward with ought managing to spill any tears. We dance though I know he can sense that something is wrong. He just strokes my hair silently; as if knows that I want privacy.

"Bella do you want me to drive you home?" He says so quietly that I almost don't hear him. We start walking down the hallway.

"I would love for you too but I would appreciate some alone time. I still love you though Edward." He smiles and tilts his head to the side lowering his lips onto mine. I wrap my arms around his neck. In a minute we break apart. He keeps his hand on my waist and I keep my hand on his shoulder. He leads me to my car and I give him a quick kiss. I slid in and he shuts my door. I wave and try to smile as I pull out of the parking lot; hoping my smile didn't become a grimace. I drive home and am in shock cause Jake is already home. I take a deep breath and go inside. I shut the door lightly behind me; Jake hears it anyway. I take another deep breath as he comes crashing down the stairs with the rest of the family behind him. I stare at him in silence. He stands three feet in front of me. I expect him to explode; he doesn't fail me.

"Why the hell were you in his arms!?" his face already starting to turn red.

"I felt like dancing with him; it's a free country." I say icily; but I figure it is better then exploding.

"You felt like dancing with him? Why didn't you want to dance with me?!"

"You had a date and I thought you would want to be with her then with me obviously you choose to take her instead of me." I can feel my blood boil even though I am still speaking in an icy tone. I look at Jake and he is sighing; frustrated.

"I thought that you wouldn't want to go with me in case people thought it would look weird."

"Just cause your my stepbrother?! I honestly don't care about whatever you do anymore and I honestly wouldn't have cared what they thought."

"What makes you say that?! A few minutes ago I could tell that you were thinking of forgiveness!!" He shouted.

"Why don't I care!?" I screamed at him "Because Edward was there to comfort me when you were off making out with your date!! He would never hurt me!! He only did it once because he thought that I thought he was a monster- I don't- I think you are! I have cried before in pain- pain you can never amount too- but to have to do it twice... I never thought I would have to live through it again. Much less by my own step brother- that is all you will ever be from here on Jake- My step brother- in fact you'll even be lucky if I call you that!! At least Edward had a reason why he did it - to protect me- he didn't want me to have to fail my family by being with him! You don't even have a reason- more then you just felt like it!!" I wrench off the necklace he gave me and throw it on the ground.

"Take it, let it remind you that you did this your self, let it remind you of my pain!" I had been crying before and now tears were running down my face. I run upstairs and slam shut my door; causing it to shake the whole house. I can still hear Paul and Embry yelling at him downstairs. Sam and mom not trying to hard to stop them. Five minutes later I hear Embry and Paul coming up the stairs. They knock but I ignore them and they come in anyway. I have a pillow over my head and am tucked underneath the covers. Somebody sits down on my bed followed by my desk chair squeaks.

"Bella are you okay?" Embry's voice was so quiet, so soft that I was calmed a bit. I bring my head out from underneath the pillow and lay my head on top of it.

"No." I sniffle and wipe my noise on a tissue. Glitter and makeup comes off with the last wipe of the tissue.

"I didn't think Jake would do that; not to you Bells, I'm sorry." I sit up and put a hand on his back.

"It's not your fault" I sigh "It's my fault more then anybody else's fault. Can you send mom up? It might get mushy and gushy and I might cry." They just nod and in a few minutes mom is upstairs and I am in her arms as she leans against my footboard. She strokes my hair.

"Do you want to talk about it Bella?" I nod glad to have somebody who will understand me.

"I Saw Edward and was amazed by his beauty, his humor, and his personality. I then found out that he was a vampire; but then I realized that I didn't care. I came home after visiting his family, got told I was a werewolf and was devastated. When you were all asleep I went and told him; got my heart broken, found Jake and suddenly it didn't hurt anymore. It was as if Jake was all that mattered; but then when I bit Edward on his hand he kissed me the next day. Then he talked to me again apologizing and I apologized as well. Then I went to the dance and got my heart broken yet again. I then had to figure out between who I loved, who I wanted, and who I could have." I looked up and saw mom sighing through blurry eyelashes.

"Honey, it doesn't matter if I approve or not; to me all that matters is that you love him, if you're happy then sweetheart I am happy."

"But what about Dad? Will he ever approve even if it's the enemy?"

"He'll come around sometime when he sees how happy you are. So you can cross out who you could have." I laugh and realize my throat's dry.

"But I can't help you with the other two dear only you can. But if I may make a suggestion?" I nod; all ears "Give Jake a chance before you cross him out; you gave Edward a second chance, give him one too. It's only fair." I sigh.

"'All's fair in love and war' no matter how much it doesn't seem fair" Mom just laughs as she flits away as silently as she came. As soon as she leaves Jake comes in and sits down on my bed.

"How much did you hear?" He was still silent "Everything?" He nods.

"Everything. But before you talk Bella; you deserve an explanation." I wait quietly.

"Bella, I went on a date with Julia, because I...I love her." He looks up at me and I can tell he's lying.

"I understand. I love Edward and am in a relationship with you. Maybe it's better that way."

He gets up and closes the door silently. I sit, and realize that I know why he lied to me. Which the answer just makes me cry even more.

'You live inside a dream  
Everything tastes so sweet  
As long as it agrees with how you feel  
You're dancing in your sleep  
'til all the eyes that look at me  
Awaken your anxieties

You're so afraid, so you try to break me  
Yeah

I don't want to care  
And I don't want to hate  
And I don't want to see you fall too far away  
Oh because of fear.  
'Cause when you're afraid  
You lash out and blame  
And you say all the things that you never meant to say  
And try to break me

But in the end  
What leaves you broken  
In the end it makes you better

Yeah

Your face it looks so green  
When the sun is shining differently  
And you're standing in the shade  
'Cause face to face you're sweet  
Like candy sticking to my teeth  
Underneath so damaging

There is no strength in trying to break me  
No

I don't want to care  
And I don't want to hate  
And I don't want to see you fall too far away  
Oh because of fear.  
Cause when you're afraid  
You lash out and Blame  
and you say all the things that you never meant to say  
And try to break me

But in the end  
What leaves you broken  
In the end it makes you better

Yeah

I don't want to hate  
I don't want to be broken  
I don't want to hate you  
I don't want to hate  
I don't want to be broken  
I don't want to hate you

I don't want to care  
And I don't want to hate  
And I don't want to see you fall too far away  
Oh because of fear.  
Cause when you're afraid  
You lash out and blame  
And you say all the things that you never meant to say  
And try to break me

But in the end  
What leaves you broken  
In the end it makes you better

Yeah'

(Plumb- Better)

**I don't think you quite expected that to happen. I shall clarify. Jake lied to her because he is scared that if he tells her the truth that he would hurt him. Which that is the answer. Jake is afraid if he angers Bella in anyway she would kill him. So Jake thinks he is in what could become an abusive relationship. Too bad he doesn't know that Bella knows, or that she would never do that to him. So by Jake being scared that he would get hurt, he hurt Bella, to protect himself. Though to find a positive side; no ties so she could go out with Edward. Unless Jake still really does love her... but will he prove it?? I know, I know I am confusing you all. But trust me it will make more since in the next chapter.**


	15. New start

**B.P.O.V**

I wake up on my bed; my eyes dried and hard to open. I wipe away the rest of the tears that threaten to spill form their perch in my eyes. I blow my nose and get dressed for school. I change into a pair of jeans and into a blue v-neck shirt. I go downstairs while sweeping my hair into a ponytail. I eat breakfast and see Jake sitting right there. I swallow the bite I have in my mouth and push away my plate and grab my bag and keys to my truck.

**J.P.O.V**

I sit down to eat breakfast across from Bella. She looks up with hatred in her eyes as she pushes her plate away and grabs her bag and keys. I sigh as I see she toke the keys to her truck. I grab my motorcycle and go to school. Bella avoids me the whole day. I finally corner her in gym when she is coming out of the locker room. I grab her by her arm and pull her around. She looks at my hand on her arm and then at me. She looks at me with nothing in her eyes. NO compassion; hate, ice.

"What do _you_ want?" She snarls with venom in her every word; her hands curled tight into fists. I can feel her tense up; her muscles I mean.

"What I want is for you to tell me what the heck is going on. Why are you avoiding me?" She sets her jaw as she looks at me.

"Even _you_ aren't _that_ stupid." With that she wrenches her arm out from underneath my hand as she walks up to Edward who is standing a few feet away from me. He just stares at me. I stare while they walk away; hand in hand.

**B.P.O.V**

I grab food and go sit by the Cullens; where I belong. I take a bite of my pizza and feel someone standing behind me. I drop the slice of pizza back onto my plate and feel my hands slip into fists as I stand up to see Jake standing behind me. I can feel the Cullens eyes on my back.

"Bella-" I cut him off-

"No there is no Bella, not for you. Stay the hell away from me, I belong here and I don't need you to come around screwing that up." I cross my arms as he doesn't move. Soon Paul comes, flanked by the rest of the pack. I hold my ground.

"I am the pack leader._** I **_am still in charge. Leave. Now." When no one moves "That wasn't a request that was an order." They all leave and I sit back down at the table and take a bite off pizza; not looking up even though I know everyone is looking at me.

"Bella what just happened?" Edward's voice is quiet.

"Jake. I'll tell you later." I get up and throw away my tray just as the bell for the next class rings. I go to biology and this time I sit next to Edward with him in the middle in between me and Jake. Edward passes me a note and slides it in the middle of my text book; in our usual spot; the date when we met. I pull out the note.

_**What happened? You're looking at him like you want to kill him. I probably shouldn't have suggested that.**_ I write back.

_**You're right. I DO want to kill him and you probably SHOULDN'T have suggested that but you're right.**_ He scrawls something else down and slips it back to me.

_**So do you want to talk about it? **_I grimace and of course he sees it.

_**You don't have to if you don't want to tell me.**_

_**No but you have a right to know. I found Jake kissing Julia at the dance; that's why I was upset. I slipped away and he saw me with you. So of course we exploded in front of our family; though I had him as I had everyone on my side. I realized halfway when he was explaining why he had kissed her and brought her to the dance; that he was lying to me. He's scared of me. Just because I have extra powers; he is scared of me. It's just not right; He loves me. I know he does. I've already been hurt once by you but that was to make sure that I didn't fail my family's expectations for me- his reason is so stupid. Because of fear. And of course I can't tell my parent's this- I may hate Jake but no one should have to hate their parents. He has made his choice and it is a mistake; he'll learn from it and when he does; I'm not going to hear his apology. Mom and dad don't care who I love as long as I'm happy; my siblings however...**_

_**I know what you mean. My siblings say I am doing something that's wrong; loving you. However my parents support me 100. **_Just then the Bell rings and Edward slips me back the note.

_**Wanna skip school with me?**_ I smile and nod. I follow him into the office and feign sick while my boyfriend covers me. I stand next to his car.

"I got to do something first. Follow me." He follows me to my house and looks around nervously. I smile and grab his hand. I lead him through my house until I find mom and dad in the kitchen making dinner. I clear my throat, and they turn around. Mom smiles and dad's mouth twitches up into a half smile.

"Mom dad can I talk to you?" They nod and we sit down at the table.

"Mom, dad I don't want to be werewolf chief anymore. It is too restricting on me and I love Edward. I'm tired of being the one in charge. Put Jake in charge; he'll be more mature then me." Just as dad opens his mouth to speak the door flies open and in storms the pack. They see me there with Edward with their mouths gaping. Jake opens his mouth then shuts it.

"Sit." They all sit down amazed.

"I'm talking to dad and you all will be quiet until I am done." I sneak a peek at Edward. He looks as shocked as the pack. I stifle a laugh.

"Bella if that is what you want I will give it to you; all we want is your happiness." I warn Edward with my thoughts and the boys don't catch it because they are too confused to read thoughts.

"Good then will you understand when I say I want to live with Edward?" Mom blinks and smiles again. Dad looks as if he is actually taking it into consideration. Jake pipes up.

"DAD! You aren't seriously about to let your only daughter go sleep with some blood sucking leech are you?!"

"Jake; Vampires don't sleep." I say with a smug smile on my face. He shuts up.

"Jake your sister is old enough to take care of herself and she can make her own decisions and I am proud to know that she wants my opinion before she just does something; it just proves her maturity." Jake looks at me with pure hatred.

"I think she can go what about you Emily?" Mom thinks and turns back to me and smiles.

"I will always love you Bella; and know that I know the true reason why you are running away. Even though you already faced this problem; you are preventing fights in the future." I give mom a hug and kiss and leave Edward downstairs underneath the guidance of my father; as I go pack for my new home.

**E.P.O.V**

I remain silent while Jake argues with his father. Sam turns to me.

"Since Jake is so worried about Bella's safety do you promise to do whatever it takes to make sure she is safe?" I bow.

"Of course I will make sure your daughter is safe sir. I would never dream of hurting her." Sam just nods and Jake looks at me with a grin.

"But Sam he did hurt Bella once remember?" Sam turns to his son.

"Yes but last I knew it was to make sure she wasn't being excluded from her family." He winks at me. Jake stutters as Bella comes downstairs with her clothes in bags. Nothing could compare to my happiness at this time.

**I suggest you remember the promise Edward just made. Look at it a little more closely; you will find a hint in it for the next chapter. **


	16. Pain beyond compare

B

**B.P.O.V**

I followed Edward home. I shut off the engine to my truck and feel a tear etch itself onto my cheek. I curl there on my seat for a moment. I try to disconnect my thoughts from flowing through my head; to feel nothing. I don't succeed.

_What if they hate me?_ Thankfully -for in what seems like forever- no one bothers to respond to my thoughts. I feel Edward stroking my hair. I sit up and put my head on his chest.

"What's there to hate Bella? You're the most wonderful thing to happen to me."

"But that is what you think; I doubt that is what they think. They could think I'm some dog, or mongrel... or that I don't deserve you." I finish in a murmured whisper against his chest. He's silent for a moment. He puts a finger under my chin and tilts my head up so I can see him. His eyes burn into mine; sad and calm at the same time.

"Bella. I'm not better then you; I hardly think I deserve you."

"Why do you not deserve me? I don't deserve you. You're beautiful and you've been waiting for me for eternity; why should I get you now?"

"Because; we were made for each other." I become silent and Edward kisses me lightly on my lips; a short brief and very, very sweet kiss. Edward turns to stone halfway backing up from my lips. I turn to see a redheaded vampire standing right outside my window her lips curl into a sneer. Edward tells me to stay where I am and not to move. I clinch my teeth together.

"Edward, I'm a young werewolf control is hard to follow through." My hands slide into fists while I look into her taunting eyes.

"I know Bella but try your hardest; I don't need you to be fighting my battles. Don't look at her- DON'T!" he shouts. I move to open the door but he stops me by touching my arm. His icy touch brings me back to the present. My hands are still balled into fists. I see the Cullens coming up behind the redhead and then I see that she isn't alone. I warn them with my eyes but it is too late. Her friends attack them and Edward leaves the car. I see the red head and him edge it on. I drop my head into my hands again; tears streaming down my face. _Edward, I can't lose you. I love you, I need you; I can't live forever without you. You are me; all of me._ The red head jerks her head a bit too the car where I am and her friends' nod. My eyes widen as does Edward's.

_Run! Bella forget what I said run as fast you as can go to your house now! Run!_ I open the car door and shift running as fast as I can though it isn't fast enough. I get halfway to my house before it's too late. I see four no five vampires standing in front of me. I snap my jaws and growl. While they are talking about what to do with me I back away slowly; I run and I get to the boundary line and jump across it. The red head bites into my shoulder mid air. I howl in pain and fall to the ground. I lie down and stare up at her half smile half sneer. She knows he can't get me. We're in the forest of no return on the Quillette border. She smiles as she goes back the way she came. I can feel the warm blood slowly trickiling down my shoulder to my leg.

_"_Edward..." I sob quietly, "my angel..."A spark of fire lights through my shoulder and I bite my lip not to scream; I don't want him to come. Not him.

"Edward." I sob for the last time, and with another sear of fire from my shoulder; everything goes black.


	17. Territorial

E

**E.P.O.V**

I can hear her; I can hear her calling my name. It pains me to hear her cry my name and I can't do anything to help her. I'm surrounded by Victoria. I roar in anger how she hurt her; I know what she did already. I hear her say my name once more and then she stops. My dead heart stops beating. _She's not dead, she strong enough, she'll survive through the pain I know she will. _Even though I knew she would the shadow of doubt hung over me making me even angrier at Victoria.

"You could have killed me and I wouldn't have cared, you would have lived. You decided to kill her instead." I growled at her as she smiled her wicked smile. Rosalie had gone to save Bella if she could: everyone else was fighting alongside me.

"Yes but I thought it appropriate for her to die, just like you killed James. I didn't really want to kill her; I knew it would bring you more pain for her to become a 'monster' like you." I growl and lunge at her. I rip her to shreds so quickly I doubt that she is dead. I leave her to Carlisle to burn her and see Rosalie running back up the path with tears silently streaming down her beautiful face. I look at her hopeful; she bits her lip and shakes her head then looks down. Emmett comes and squeezes her but I'm already running. I can smell her blood. I find her on the Quillette territory. Her limbs are array and I can see her bleeding in her shoulder. I cross the border in one swift movement and scoop her up into my arms. She remains limp and lifeless in my arms as I run. I look down at her face as I run, even as she has scratches, mud and blood on her face you can tell that the bite has started to spread. I run even harder to Carlisle. I find him in the kitchen with the table ready and his bag right there. I gently set her down onto the table and watch as Carlisle looks her over. Carlisle cleans her wound and the mud and blood off of her face when he is done. He turns to me with the look of a doctor on his face.

"Will she...live?" I cringe at the way it sounds. Carlisle sighs and motions for me to sit next to him.

"She will live yes, I do not know if she will be a vampire, a werewolf, or both." I look at Bella.

"I'll always love her, no matter what."

**B.P.O.V **

"I'll always love her, no matter what." I heard Edward's voice and I knew that everything would be fine. I faded in and out from someplace in oblivion. I heard nothing though I was there. Once I felt someone stroking my hair. I hear Edward sobbing and open my eyes a little. It hurts to open them but I open them all the way and find the source. He's right to the side of my bed crying with his head in his hands. I sit on the edge of my bed and hug him and stroke his hair. He realizes I am there and looks up at me smiling through his tears. I shush him before he can say anything.

"Why are you crying? The sound breaks my heart, please don't cry." I hear the sound of my voice and notice that it is different, softer and smoother. Edwards notices it too.

"Bella I heard you though I could do nothing about it. Please forgive me I came too late." I pull back and frown at him. I sit up straight and notice my surroundings for the first time. I'm on a golden bed in his room.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I say in my new voice and find it chilling when I whisper. Edward looks up with tears in his eyes. I wipe them away with my finger.

"Bella, you're a vampire." I stare at him and hesitate about laughing aloud until I realize he is serious.

"At least I don't have to worry about your family disliking me." He stares at me with cold eyes.

"You're just like me, a monster Bella, I can't take it seeing you like this!" He turns and gets up but I stop him. I spin him around with my new strength and grip his arms tight enough so he can't leave.

"Look at me Edward." He obeys and his golden eyes scorch into mine. "I love you, no matter what I am, or am not. You're not a monster, I'm not one." I place my lips on his and let his arms fall down to his side. He wraps his arms around my waist pulling me closer, I wrap my arms around his neck gluing myself to him, never wanting to let go. We break apart after awhile and I sway. Edward steadies me and lays me down on the bed thinking I am weak.

"What hurts?" He says in a whisper as he flutters around looking for what hurts.

"Nothing hurts Edward."

"Are you sure because if it-" 

"Edward." I turn to him, "The only thing is my overprotective boyfriend." Alice comes in and screams. I move to cover my ears though it doesn't hurt at all. I lower down my hands as everyone else clambers up the stairs.

"STOP!!" Alice screams with her hands in front of her, "She has to get cleaned up! I'll need Rosalie then you guys can see her." Rosalie comes through the family at the door and closes the door. She motions for Edward to leave and he throws a fleeting look at me. I smile a small smile and he leaves. Rose and Alice command me to go take a shower. I go shampoo my hair and wash the rest of my body as I normally would. I step out of the shower and grab a towel. I look in the full size mirror and nearly scream. I have pale beautiful skin, my lips became fuller and so did the rest of my body. My back was a bit tauter then it used to be and I look behind myself in the mirror and twist all over. I can't believe it! I have this body?! I look at my face more closely and find my crimson eyes; I look at my heart shape face and look at my perfect eyelids. I walk out and look at the outfit Alice has out for me. A white halter top with a pair of tight jeans, I look at the shoes and find white platform sandals. I let them do my make up though I hardly need much more then Mascara and eyeliner. Rose puts on blood red lipstick and I pop my lips. They wave my hair and I twirl in front of the mirror happy because I look as beautiful as Rosalie. I glance at my eyes; golden like the rest of them. I go down the stairs excited that I didn't trip. I come into the kitchen and I hear Emmett wolf-whistle which earns him a smack on the head from Rosalie. I look up from looking at my feet and find Edward staring at me open mouthed. I giggle and he snaps out of it. He closes the distance between us quickly; as he wraps his arm around my waist I turn and wave to the rest of my new family. Edward leads me to his car and I can see a white messenger bag for me. Edward pulls out of the garage and I recognize the path he is taking. I try not to laugh as Edward drives one handed with his other hand in mine as he looks at me every now and then as if I am real. Finally I break.

"I am real you know that right?" I laugh and he laughs to. He caresses my hand with his thumb.

"Yes, I know. You look... I can't find a word to even start to describe how you look!" I laugh again as we park into the school parking lot. He cuts the engine and looks at me. He kisses my hand.

"I love you Bella." I stare at him with new eyes. I wonder if I dazzle him, I hold the urge to laugh again.

"I love you to Edward." He steps out of the car and shuts his door then comes to open my door. I giggle as he extends his hand out. I grasp it and he helps pull me out. He doesn't let go of my hand as he walks me to class. Every boy stops and stares at me.

"Now I know what it feels like to be Rose!" I whisper and we both laugh. I kiss Edward on his cheek before opening my classroom door. The teacher is rambling on so I just close the door quietly. I walk down the center aisle to my seat and hear everyone turn to look at me. I see Mike with his jaw so low I'm afraid that it'll fall to the floor.

"Thank you for joining us Miss Swan." The teacher turns around to glare at me and stops. I smile a dazzling smile and reach into my bag for a paper and pencil. I write down the notes on the board to see Jessica staring at me with her jaw popped. I turn accidentally causing my hair to slide over my shoulder and onto my chest.

"What's up with you?" She asks acidly and I can see a red aura around her, I can feel her anger.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." I say so coolly that the red aura decreases just to a yellow one. But quickly returns to red.

"That's what I mean, not only do you look different you act different. When did you get so cocky? You look, act and sound like the whole world revolves around you; newsflash; it doesn't." The bell rings but before she gets up to leave I stand in front of her in the line out of the door. I lean down to her.

"I never thought the world revolves around me, it revolves around the sun, and apparently someone's been asleep in science." I flash her, a dazzling smile and walk away.

**J.P.O.V**

I saw Bella enter gym and gasped then snarled. First he came on our territory, and then he changes Bella. Though I have to admit, she's beautiful. Bella just kept walking towards Edward then I snapped out of it. I grabbed her arm. And jumped back from the temperature change, she does too. She turns to face me.

"What do you want Jake?" Her words sound wrong in her new velvet voice.

"I want to talk to you, and your boyfriend." Her lips curl over teeth.

"I don't think so. No if you'll excuse me, I have more important things to do." I walked her retreating figure with envy. I heard Paul wolf whistle inside his head and Bella heard it too. She turned around and shot him the finger. She turned back around and continued walking to where Edward was. That was the last time that day that I tried to speak to her.

**B.P.O.V**

At the end of the period I walked over to where Edward was standing and snarled to myself when I saw a blond Vampire more beautiful then me and Rosalie. She was flirting with him, she had an aura that was hot pink, and Edward's was silver. I heard them from halfway across the room.

"Kari, no. I do not love you like that." The blonde pouted and looked up at him.

"But Edward, I love you, used to love me. What happened?" She stepped closer though Edward didn't notice I did. I tensed up knowing what she was going to do though I was frozen right to the spot.

"I never loved you; I liked you as a friend; that is all you will ever be to me."

"But I realized that it was more then friendship, can't we just give it a chance?" She reached out and traced a finger on his shoulder. I'm over there in a second without the humans noticing. I reach out and grab her wrist and held it tight. Edward looks at me out of the corner of his eye though I miss it seeing as my focus is on the blonde.

"Ow!! That hurts! It hurts!" I smile briefly and let go. She snarls at me.

"It was supposed too. I don't think we were introduced Edward who is this?" I ask with fake curiosity.

"An old friend. Kari, meet Bella, my girlfriend." Kari looks at me with hatred burning in her coal black eyes.

"You're really lucky to have Edward." I look into her eyes and read her thoughts. _That little bitch thinks she can have my Edward when I saw him first!  
_

"It doesn't matter who saw him first Kari, It matters who he loves, which is me."

"He never said he doesn't love me." Her eyes were bluffing.

"Really? Because I heard him say that the two of you were just friends." I smile knowing that I've won. The end of the bell rings and her aura is blood red. Edward wraps his arm around my waist as we leave the gym.

"You know you look hot when you're territorial." I laugh as I walk closer to Edward.

"Well she is definitely not snagging you on her finger and keeping you, you're mine." I kiss him to make sure he knows I mean business and he laughs as soon as we break apart. Kari is right there as soon as we break apart. She leaves and Edward notices her.

"You knew she was right there, that's why you wanted to kiss me all of a sudden; not that I'm complaining about the kiss." He wasn't asking a question.

"Well someone had to get the message across to her; you're too desirable for your own good." I tap his nose with my finger and we go into the cafeteria hand in hand.


	18. Wedding

People I am sorry I have not been writing; I kinda have writer's block; I have an idea of what to write but not how to form th

**People I am sorry I have not been writing; I kinda have writer's block; I have an idea of what to write but not how to form the words. So I am sorry if it isn't as good as my other chapters. I'm also sorry if it going a little to fast! It's just getting so good!!**

**B.P.O.V**

Kari kept shooting me dark looks from across the cafeteria and finally when Emmett noticed he raised an eyebrow and I shrugged smiling.

"Okay Bella why are you smirking?" Jasper gets it and he laughs. Alice and Rose looks confused at each other and then Jasper clues them in. They laugh and congratulate me for making my first enemy. Next hour is biology and Kari and most of her family is in it. I sit next to Edward and they sit in the back behind us. I keep smiling to myself and everyone looks at me as if I am crazy. Finally it is time to come home and I enjoy lying on the couch in Edward's room; knowing I don't have to age and that we can be together forever. He comes in and I sit up. He takes my spot and I lay my head in his lap. He strokes my hair as I look up into his ochre eyes and as he looks into mine. He leans down and kisses me with so softly at first then it becomes more passionate. **(Care to fill in the blank here? I think we know what this leads too.) ** I lie next to Edward with his arm curled over me. I sigh contently and kiss him once more before I try to move. His grip tightens and he growls pouting. I laugh and kiss him again and push his arm off me gently.

"Carlisle wants to talk to us." I change into a tunic shirt but keep my jeans. I reach Carlisle's office and knock once and hear a 'come in'. I come in with Edward next to me.

"Just a minute Bella I am still receiving results from your blood test." I nod and squeeze Edward's hand since he looks paler then usual. Carlisle turns back to us.

"Bella I want you to tell me anything that is different then what is normal." I didn't have to know that he was talking about being a normal vampire.

"Everyone has glow around them; like their aura and I can cool them down by talking to them or touching the, But the weird thing is I can still read the pack's thoughts though they can't read mine." Carlisle nods gravely.

"That means you are still part human though you're not a vampire. When Victoria bit you she knew or hoped that the blood wouldn't mix together and you're heart would stop beating and you would die. However the blood did mix together so you are still human; like you need to sleep and you can cry, but you don't have to eat just have to drink blood." He reddens a bit before continuing. "Which means you could still have a baby." Edward's head snapped up at that and I was blushing profanely. I look down and then back up screaming NOOOO!! Alice bursts into the room screaming and jumping up and down until she finally gives me a hug.

"Yay!! I'm going to be an aunt!!" Carlisle looks astonished. I rush from the room trailing Alice along by the arm.

"Plus you have a wedding to plan in 9 months before I can't fit into a wedding gown." She claps once more and then takes runs off calling out for Esme. Edward comes in asking me with his eyes. I nod and smile. He rushes across the room and kisses me and then picks me up and swings me around in a circle before setting me back down. Emmett crashes through the door and picks me up in a bear hug.

"EMMETT OWW!!" I shout in my new voice and it doesn't hurt as much. Rosalie yells at him to put me down and he does confused.

"What did I do wrong?!" he asks offended She comes over and gives me a hug and leaves her arms around my belly while she glares at him.

"You could have squished my nephew and niece!!" I look at Edward smiling. Tears start to fall and Rosalie starts to ask why I am crying until she realizes I am smiling. Then she ushers Emmett out of the door and Edward strides over to where I am. He wraps his arms around my waist and I look into his ochre eyes and they scorch mine with happiness.

"Twins Edward, twins." He looks even happier then I am.

"I know, I know."

**(Two months later)**

"ALICE!!' She comes rushing in. "I can't reach the zipper!!" She zips it and I look at myself in the mirror. My stomach was just now getting a little big so I can still fit into a designer wedding gown that Alice gave me. Last month we graduated and then after we get married we're moving. I invited my parents to the wedding so my dad can walk me down the aisle. My mother is one of my maids of honor as well as Rosalie, Esme, and Alice. The men of honor (as I call them) are my dad, Emmett, Jasper and Carlisle. I am nervous as Alice and Jasper finish going to where they are supposed to stand, and then as their little cousins the ring bearer and the flower girl go down together. I look at my dad and then look at the Aisle as I go down it. Everyone from school is here unfortunately but I don't hear a single whisper about me except that I look beautiful. I go down the aisle and everything is so short but then it comes to say I do and so I do. We finish and Edward slips his ring on me and I slip mine on him and then we kiss. We make it short and then we go back down the aisle and I lean in and whisper.

"I'm glad we didn't invite Jessica; she would've sobbed her eyes out because she couldn't marry you." He laughs between his smile and looks at me. I kiss him one more time before we get in the limo with everyone else. Esme is dry sobbing as well as every other female. And the males are trying to comfort them as best as they can. When we arrive I find my parents and sit them down.

"Mom," She turns to me her eyes cautious because of my tone "You're going to be a grandma." Her eyes flash with happiness and then tears start pouring out of them and she hugs me and I hug her back and it feels so good to know she is there for me and when I pull away I have a few tears in my eyes as well. Edward wraps an arm around me and smiles at my father who nods slightly, then slips an arm on my mom's shoulder that squeeze's it with her hand. We have a small reception and when it is over all I can do is stare at the ring on my finger.


	19. PAUSE

I'm going to put a pause on all of my stories, to do one I really want too even though it means I am stopping the ones you wan

**I'm going to put a pause on all of my stories, to do one I really want too even though it means I am stopping the ones you want For a week or so, I just can't think of anything else to write!! I have two ideas for different places. Like POTC and Sky high. I'm going to use those Ideas as an experiment to see if I can do a good job of not screwing up. Just do the poll and I will update the story that has the most votes first.**


	20. Babies

**B.P.O.V**

It's been two days after the wedding and everybody's running around the house planning to go to the new house: who's in charge of what and no matter how much I protest that I can do something Edward tells me to sit here, stupid over protective vampire husband of mine. I'm not even human any more and he's treating me like I am. My stomach growls and I slowly and cautiously get up and walk through the chaos to the kitchen. I pull open the fridge and bend down to get some food off of the bottom shelf to see what's there, I'm just about to reach for some of the leftovers from the Chinese place Edward ordered for me because I couldn't take the veggie crap when I hear somebody enter and I see Alice's black ankle heel boots.

"You know if you wanted some food you could've asked somebody to get it, you shouldn't be bending over and crouching so low Bella, not when you're pregnant."

"In her case she shouldn't be bending over period babies or no babies!" I hear Emmett yell from upstairs and I can swear I hear jasper sniggering. I shout up to the ceiling pissed off;

"Will you shut up Emmett?! Okay you seriously do not want to piss of a _NEWBRORN _vampire who's pregnant and is hungry, somebody will get killed and I swear to god it'd be you!"

"Eddie why'd you have to get her knocked up now my little sis is mad at me!" I hear a satisfying smack on his head that could've only came from Rosalie. The guys have brought their conversation down to the living room where I am eating a frickin salad because "it's healthy for the babies" As Alice has Constantly reminded me I'm not the only one I have to watch out for now.

"Well Emmett it's almost as impossible as you staying off of Rosalie for five minutes!" Edward shouted back and I smiled smugly around taking a bite out of my salad. I hear the boys wrestling in the living room and I start sniggering myself. Esme breaks them up telling them to finish moving the stuff to the truck. Esme enters into the kitchen and I smile and she smiles back before looking at Alice.

"Alice we have to finish getting the babies room done," She turns back to me "Bella would you like to come since they are your children?" I think about this, shopping, where they'll be food and Esme just might give in for more take out..... I shrug.

"Sure it's not like I can do anything else around here." She grimaces.

"It's for the babies' good Bella." She offers her hand and then helps me get up. We go to the garage and once again we get into my before car. I sigh not needing the protection, but not bothering to mention my displeasure, it's for the babies. I look out the window in the back seat of the car and watch as we are heading to port Angela's little outlet mall.

I look forward to see Alice leaning out of her seat to look at me. She smiles wearily.

"Alice, Thank you so much." She then looks confused.

"What for?" I wave a hand around the car and to the mall.

"For all of this! I mean I doubt I could've found two better people to help me design the babies' room!" she waves a hand dismissing the silly situation. We get out of the car and I am glad when we start giggling. We go to three different baby stores, gathering anything from bottles; to furniture. I find a couple of cute dresses but that's when I realize that I am sweating; really badly. Then it clicks. I start gasping and Alice's eyes go wide before she rushes over to me. She nods to Esme who takes everything leaves like two grand on the counter and we run to the car. They strap me in and then Alice is on the phone while Esme is rushing us home taking every single little shortcut she can pushing the speed limit before deciding to screw it. We arrive at the house in no time and Edward, Emmett, Jasper are running out of the house, Edward scoops me up Emmett and Jasper making sure he didn't run into anything run upstairs where Carlisle has a bed in the old guest room with a lot of machinery, Edward; lays me down on the bed and a sharp pain goes through my side like it did this morning. I'm panting and in between pants I look at Edward. I manage to smile.

"Bella...We haven't even picked the names yet." I close my eyes for a second while I smile. I open them again.

"I've.... Been...thinking...about...them...I like....Amelia....and Candace.... for the boy.... Christopher....or Zane...... Which...do you pick?" Edward Smiles.

"I like Candace and Zane, But what about the middle names?"

"Anna-Marie....You....can pick...the boy's name...." Just then Carlisle told me to not worry but I still screamed because it hurt. Edward glared at Carlisle while Alice looked like she was about to pass out.

"I-I can't see anything Carlisle Bella's intent is clear but it then gets smeared around by the babies'" She starts to sway and I then realize Rosalie is no where to be found Jasper takes her downstairs leaving just Emmett Edward and I in the big room, Carlisle starts handing out orders and then my eyes start to feel heavy. I realized what they were doing.

"No..." My voice was slurred and thick. "No...I wanna...I wanna see the babies'...when they....when they...come out...." I fight it off and manage to stay awake but I can't feel anything when Carlisle says he sees a head I push... then push some more until One of the babies are out then when the last one comes out I smile as I see Edward picking up the girl while Emmett wraps the boy into a blanket. Edward stares into her eyes while his eyes are filled to the brim with joy. I smile and mutter a thank you to Emmett as he passes Zane over to me. I look him over, he looks like his father in so many ways, his hair is brown and that's the only difference, except his skin is a bit lighter. I look over to Candace in Edward's arms. She has her father's hair color, except lighter more like spun gold and her eyes are ochre like her fathers. I checked Zane's eyes; his was a mix of ours. I had only been holding him for a while until tears started dribbling down my face. Edward leans down towards the bed with Candace and we move them closer to each other. I look up to see Edward staring at their faces amazed in wonder. It made me smile. He didn't even notice me staring at him until one of my tears splat on his arm. He looks up and gives me a quick kiss. I swoop down gently and Kiss Zane's head then Candace's, then Edward does the same. I feel Somebody take Zane from my arms and I hear the creak of the crib next to my bed. I smile and hear Edward move. I curl up on my side and quickly drift to sleep dreaming of what our kids lives would be like.


	21. Just get me out of here

**All right I am so sorry that I have been leaving you guys just hanging with the werewolves, and the vamps, so obviously it sounds like a happily ever after crap right? The twins are born and you think they just go on - well this is the longest fan fic ever written for me so I am going continue it till I see fit _ All right. Like the joker, in the beginning of the Dark knight. And here we . . .GO! Oh and P.S The 'song' related to this chapter is**

**"So please let me be,**

**This is the end of a really sad story,**

**But don't feel bad for me,**

**I started out alone and in the end**

**That's where I'll be"**

**Plain White tee's Sad story**

**J. **

I leaned against a tree on the edge of the forest; I knew ay least _**he **_would be able to smell me at least. His family took turns looking at the forest. I smiled to no one in particular, it gave me a pleasurable feeling knowing that they were so worried that I would wreck all of their hard work - Trust me I would if I knew it wouldn't hurt Bella. My glare and anger softened when I thought her name. I still had feelings for her, and as much as I hated to admit, I was an idiot for telling her that I didn't love her, when I did, I hated myself for lying to her. . I knew she would love Edward, much more then she would ever love me, I couldn't make her happy, and I certainly didn't want to have to go through that type of pain that she so willingly thrust back into my heart. That was how she did it too, all she had to do was se him again, never mind that we moved, he forgot her, that he didn't accept her for what she was. Now that he has finally realized that he couldn't hurt her, that she still loved him, that was all the incentive he needed, and I hate him for it, but what is even worse is the fact that she just starts loving him again, there was no anger. Everything she said too me, that she had decided if he didn't love her she wouldn't love him, was out the window. But before she got the chance to hurt _**me**_ again I had to hurt her, as much as that would just end up hurting me even more to see her cry over me. Call me weak but I knew she would be fine. One of the reasons why she would be fine was that her precious bloodsucker would be there for her. Who was going to be there for me? No one. That's who, so I let her go and started the hurt on my own, I certainly did not need to get hurt again, especially from Bella and I doubt I hurt her as much as he did that first time. But she doesn't even care. I watched the door waiting for them to come out the happy bride and groom. I closed my eyes and tried to calm down the shaking that had decided to posses my body. I calmed down and the feeling was repressed some. They emerged out of the chapel then and strode down a carpet where her limo was waiting for them. They paused along the way talking to people on the sidelines who were happily shouting congratulations. I saw Bella look around, as if knowing I was here. She found me and she looked so happy my heart wanted me to be happy for her, I wanted to be happy for her, shouldn't that be right? As long as she was happy that I should be too? I almost fooled myself into thinking that. Bella took a step towards me as if she wanted to tell me something, and I focused on her face, she looked guilty. Good I thought, let her be guilty she should be for what she did to me. Then as if on cue Edward appeared out of nowhere, grasping her arm in his, I knew he wasn't trying to hurt her as he glared at me, but then I glanced at her expression and pain flickered across her face once or twice. I immediately started to lunge forward, ready to hit something then I literally froze to the spot. I tightened my fists against my side.

"You're hurting her." I whispered knowing he would her me, and even though I whispered you could hear the venom in my voice as my words reached him. You could see that I had hit a nerve as he stopped gripping her so tightly and he limply held his arm against hers. I scowled and I knew a small snarl escaped.

"You'll end up hurting her, don't think you won't, no matter how much control you have bloodsucker." His face contorts for a moment in pain and I feel a small sense of glee as I let that sink in. I back into the comforting shelter of the trees and morph into my comforting shape and run off the anger that I feel. I try to concentrate on anything else that doesn't has to do with Bella and her new husband. I knew it was a matter of time before she was no longer Bella and she was a bloodsucker. I still shuddered at the thought as it sickened me, it also infuriated me to the core. I heard something come across Sam's thoughts and I didn't want to hear it, I wanted to block everything out as soon as I heard him think Bella's name, I skidded to a stop, desperately trying to change before I could hear anything, still I was too late as the thought burned into my mind, forever etching itself into my brain, when it belonged in hell.

_Wow. I can't believe it, me a grandfather. I never thought I'd see the day_. The blow was like a slap across the face. I jolted upright. They were having a _**child?!**_ Another monster to worry about! Another monster to have to worry about endangering ourselves. Why didn't she even care?! Didn't she know what the fuck she was doing to my heart? Ripped it in two, stitched it up, then ripped it at the seams again and to top it all she stomped on it! And she went off into her happy little world. Not caring about her family, she gets the perfect life, it's Just like Rachel all over again. Except I never thought she would do this to me. Is it because I did it to her? And now I suffer from it. My heart does. Why am I so damn addicted to her?! It's so pathetic. I hate being a werewolf. What's the point of never aging unless someone is there with you? Why does the world have to be so cruel? I just want to forget Bella. Forget she exists. Why is that so damn hard?! And why does she just stare? Why did she even bother trying to act like there was still a glimpse of hope? I know she doesn't like me anymore she's got Edward any idiot with eyes can see that! So why does she tease me? Does she enjoy watching my heart bleed? Does she enjoy this sick cruel twisted game of cat and mouse? Will she ever feel the pain that _I_ feel right now? I bang my head against my knees and hear a pleasurable 'thunk'.

"Why me?" I mutter against my jeans, then raise my head to look up at the gray swirling sky. "Why me?" I repeated. I thought for a moment more then stood up, thrust my hands into my short's pockets and started walking away from the house. I didn't know where I was walking and I didn't really care, as long as it was away from here, as long as my thoughts of Bella were long gone.

**D.P.O.V**

"Danielle!" My head whipped towards the direction of the voice. I found the source standing in my doorway. He bothered to look at me for two seconds and even then he was barely meeting my gaze. But I was used to it seeing as I was just a 'lowly' servant to the Volturri. I rose from where I had sat on the floor of the library, my jeans pulled tight to my legs as I sat sprawled against the floor.

"Yes sire? What do you wish for?" I waited for an answer as he strode towards me, stopping a couple of inches from my body. He smiled bearing his fangs and slowly he circled around me. I held my head up not flinching when he flipped my hair off my shoulder as he appreciatively sniffed my vulnerable neck. Where there was already a set of two bite marks. Aro decided I was his plaything - I had to bite my tongue to stop from scoffing. More like he stole me from my mother. That's the only thing that kept me here - was my revenge and the fact that I had no where else to go in this small world. So I simply stood there until he circled back in front of me. Smug with his little 'show' he started talking with his hands behind his back. Finally showing me some respect.

"Danielle. Aro is gone from the castle for some..." Here he paused to consider how to phrase it without giving me the pleasure of knowing as much as he. On the inside I scowled on the outside I had a blank expression on my face. "....Temporary Business, which leaves me in charge of the castle." Here he spread his arms wide as if to show how gay he was about being left alone here I half expected him to spin and burst into song and dance. Then he pointed to me with his two hands. "This means I am also in charge of everyone in this castle; including you my dear." He smiled evilly and I didn't like it. He took a step closer towards me. I stood my ground though I really wanted to run I was not about to show him that I was scared of him. I wouldn't give him the pleasure of seeing me be afraid of him. He'd hold it over me. So I just stood there looking angry. He placed a hand on my shoulder spinning me around before I could step out of his grasp. Now he had me trapped underneath his heavy hand.

"Such a fragile little thing." He murmured against the skin of my neck as he brushed aside my hair. My hands clenched into fists at the pain of the bite I had been preparing for. Then my anger evaporated and turned into ecstasy and I hated it still trying to remember that . I swayed as my body went slack. He drew back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand wiping anything he might have had on his mouth while I collapsed gracefully onto the floor, the sound of my white peasant shirt fluttering behind me. He loomed over me even smugger then he had before. He said something I didn't quite catch, and then strode out the door shutting it behind him leaving me a letter on the round table in the middle of my room's library. I stand up a little to fast and stagger gripping the chair behind me. Once I regain my balance and collect my thoughts my anger flares up again. I was tired of being a feeder for them. I glanced over to the sealed note curious. Who was there to send me a note? I scoff probably something Aro had left for me. I stride over there and pick up the letter with my long and nimble fingers. I peel off the wax enough for me to open the side of the letter. I quickly read the letter then feel behind me for the chair as I sink into it my hand covering my mouth in astonishment. I quickly re scanned the words making sure it was what I had meant to read or that I read what I thought I had. 

_Dear Danielle,_

_This will not be the only time I write to you, I would like for you to update me on how Marcus is doing running the castle. I am testing to see who will be my best heir if you will. However there is a reason why I am contacting you instead of Jane or somebody else tighter within in the Volturri. We have a situation that I am taking care of with some newly 'born' vampires. I know this does not necessarily pertain to you or anything you can call personal but there is a very valid reason why this __**does**__ though you have not noticed it yet. You __**are**__ part of the Volturri my dear. No matter what anybody says. I did indeed steal you from your mother but it was under a certain circumstance you were mine. Your mother was a very young and foolish human when she agreed to this, she was in love with a vampire. She knew Vampires could not bare children. I will be honest with you. I would've disposed of her had I not known I could get something out of it. You see your mother was in a very interesting Dilemma when she stumbled upon us. She already knew we existed from a bunch of newborns who had told her of our ways. She said she wouldn't tell and had sworn on it, but the stupid girl came looking for us hoping we could solver her problem. You see your mother was in love with a Vampire from the guard, the very same who happened to be very talented. However I could not let a human know about us. When I was just about to kill her a guard had bitten her, the very same who was trying to let her live under the circumstances. She struggled to stay alive and I gave her some of my blood so she could live. And since she did she dry sobbed every night she wouldn't hunt but she still lived. Your mother was interesting though. She could see into the person's future by touching any part of somebody. So you see when she came sobbing to me one night saying how she would give anything to bear a child I struck up a deal with her. She would give me her power, and I would allow for her to bare a child. She agreed happy that it worked out. She found the vampire she loved and came back. I blessed herself and her newly married Husband. I told them to go to their chambers for their Solemnities. They gladly obliged in about four months you were born - another immortal child or so I had thought until I realized you were different. Since I blessed your mother with the ability to have you, it made her fetus human, no longer the strength of a vampire, so you see, you became a human, except you still grew at a much faster pace (also why it only took 4 months for you to be able to be born) However like all of the stories, your mother died birthing you, your father was in despair. He came to me asking me to kill him for without his wife life was never going to hold that same value. I remember how strong that bond of theirs was, even though she was human and he was a vampire. I felt his pain through your mother's gift and I obligated to his request. Which brings me to what I need to ask of you, one of my old family friends needs to be checked up on, last year one of my friends 'sons' came to me begging me to die, to be killed. I said no and offered him a spot on the guard. He refused and almost found another way for him to get killed; he was going to reveal our secret in our own beloved town square, until his love stopped him. Apparently he thought she was dead you see. So they both came to our castle thankfully by Jane's will. They wanted to leave and we had to make a deal. Because you see, not only did the vampire have a gift so similar to mine, his love for his human was the same if not even more intense, then your Father's love for your mother. However there still is more. His sister you see who is also a vampire can tell the future by what's one decisions or actions will be. One of the only reasons why I had to make a deal was because humans are not allowed to know our secret. So eventually and to our leisure she must become a vampire. But you see I had to give them some time. I don't trust Jane, or Demetri to be able to do this. I trust you since you are __**not **__a vampire, and so you will not be tempted to spill her blood, since it smells so delicious. So what I am entrusting you with is to find The Cullen Family, In Forks Washington, to find their Pet human Bella, if she is not human I would like you to stay there and live out your life, I have never told you this but you still have some family. If she is Human you must document that it is so and bring it back to the castle, depending on how well your research from then I may let you go back. You will live with the family you have when you go there. However you can't do anything until I come home, you are not to mention this to anyone, to let anyone read this, otherwise it is pointless. I will give you more information the next time I write. I should inform you that I will be back in Volterra in a month. I'll let this information sink in for you. Think about it please. I should've told you that this is optional, I am hoping you will accept this proposition, you help me, and you get freedom. Please write back to me with your response. Until then,_

_Yours in eternity,_

_Aro _

I nearly collapse again, for what I thought he said was true, I have family still. People who will care about me. I wonder if they know about vampires. I am assuming that if they do that they are vampires too. But I will handle that when that comes, maybe I will end up being a vampire myself, so I can be with my family forever. I spin in my room until I lean against the window. I open it and I watch the sunset with a warm feeling in my body that emanates from my core and spreads. I will be able to have a normal life - and that's all I could wish for. I sigh so contently I am surprised that the sound came from my mouth, for once in my life I know everything will be okay.


	22. Runaway

**Quote for this chapter ,**

**Linkin park runaway;**

"**I wanna run away,**

**Never say goodbye **

**I wanna know the truth,**

**Instead of wondering why,**

**I wanna the answers**

**No more lies,**

**Wanna shut the door **

**and open up my mind." **

**J.P.O.V**

I realized that I really couldn't go anywhere without a car. I walked back to the now empty house and I was really glad (for once) that they were distracted by Bella and the whole happy bride act she was putting on for them. I walked inside and stomped upstairs to my room. I grabbed a duffel bag and randomly started shoving stuff into my bag. I went back downstairs so quickly I practically flew downstairs. I slammed the door and was halfway down the driveway when I heard something small and weightless flutter down to the house floor. Intrigued I turn back around and walk through the door again and search trying to find the source of the sound when I stepped on it. I take a small step back up and slowly bend over to pick it up. It was a blank envelope except for the dust imprint of my shoe. I flipped it over and opened it slowly relishing the silence and the fact that you could only barely hear the small slicing as the papers rubbed against each other by the soundless effort of my fingers. I pulled whatever it was out of the envelope and held it between my thumb and index finger as I scanned the paper.

_Jacob,_

_I am assuming that you are reading this, if not you soon will. I know I am not one of your favorite persons right now. Believe me when I say this – this has hurt me as much as it has hurt you. I don't know what it is but whenever I think of you I can't help bearing the same pain you feel. I feel like this is both of our faults, each to take the blame. You probably hate me right now, I get that, but I knew that I can never feel completely past this until I say how I feel, and even then whenever I see you I plan on being as normal as a 'normal' Bella could be. I know you will probably never forgive me. Honestly Jacob, I am sorry, I say that with all my heart, and all of my soul may not be in love with you Jacob, but I still love you like my brother. I want you to know that I will try to be there for you as long as you want me to be, even if that is forever. You may need some time to think about this, I can relate, so drive, you'll know what I mean soon._

_-Bella._

I stood there, eyes closed, and focused on the pattern of my breathing. I didn't want to do anything else. I let the letter fall from my hands and heard the soft flutter again, this time I paid no attention to it as I walked out of the door. I kept walking, trying to see what she meant, would she be there? I doubted it, and I scolded myself for even thinking that, I was pathetic. She was gone, she chose this, and I have no control over this, no control at all and that's the way it should be, it's her life. What happens happens. There was nothing I could do to stop that feeling as it arose into my chest, mixing with my anger, until it settled for an absolute feel of nothingness. I rounded the last bend of the Quilette border, sure enough there was a car, not just any car, and it was a Vanquish, a nice black one too. I could tell they had a human come and drive it because there was nothing but the new car smell to it, no bloodsucker smell, no Bella scent, only the uncomforting smell of normal. I don't bother hiding my discomfort as I sit behind the wheel. I throw my bags behind me into the back seat and am pleased to see that the keys are already there in the ignition. All I had to do was turn the key, and all of Forks Washington, including Bella, would be gone forever from my mind. I sat there staring blankly ahead debating with myself in my mind. Should I leave her here? Could I deal with what would happen if I ever came back and she was…different? Would I deal if he had hurt her? Could my heart live with the guilt that would follow that? I sigh, Bella made up her mind how come I can't make up my own? I shake my head and turn the key barely hearing the soft purr of the engine as it recognizes it has a destination. I shake my head once more as I start to pull away from the curb and start driving out of the Rez. I stare straight ahead of me the whole time, paying attention to street traffic was something I didn't want to think about but I obeyed the traffic, the last thing I needed was Charlie giving me a ticket for speeding and trying to stop me from leaving. I finally am at the state line, I slow down here and before I can tap my foot against the peddle the 'You are now leaving Forks Washington' sign begins to make me think twice about this. Then I shake my head again

"I'm going to regret this…" I pull over the state line anyway and continue on going. Eventually I start to relax, I didn't even know just exactly where I was going still, and it was still the thought that it had to be away from Forks.

**************

**(Still Jacob's point of view)**

I parked in front of a mall, I was somewhere near Colorado. It was Saturday something, I don't necessarily remember the exact date but it had been about a month of driving, sometimes parking and running for awhile, other times sleeping in the backseat. I also don't really know what drove me to drive to a mall. But I was here so it must be for some good reason right? I sigh, get out of the car and turn the alarm on. I walk through the automated doors and feel a blast of air conditioning and that was when I realized that it felt really good. I could also feel people starting to get irritated behind me. I moved forward, melding into the crowd with ease. Eventually I came to a table in the food court, sipping a mountain dew. I didn't know what I was doing until a girl about two years older then me, winked in my direction. After she walked away I set my mind to determine how pretty she is, and anything else that I could find attractive. Tall, silky long blonde hair, blue eyes, slim. But could I channel that into anything even close to a small crush? I concentrate on her with all my might willing it to work. I sigh and move onto the next 'cute' girl that comes my way. After the fifty third girl who I spot I don't bother anymore, I'm getting ready to leave when a scent hits my nose. I pause mid stride and turn to the scent, it's so innocent, but yet so alluring, it's intriguing me, propelling me forward to find the girl who smells like this. I am halfway through the mall when I see the top of the girl's head. It's a brunette with a short bob, if I was standing next to her she would come up to my chest. She tilts her head back slightly and I realize she's laughing. I concentrate on the sound, and it sounds like brand new spring flowers blooming up. I become more interested and then when I can't find her I panic, then I smell her and follow after her upset when it leads to the door, I sprint lightly out the door just in time to see her stepping into a silver jeep. She pulls out of the parking lot swiftly and then she is loft into traffic. I try to find her by hopping into the vanquish, but she is gone. I contemplate trying to find her. I sit there actually thinking this through. Would I be able to keep my distance? Would I be able to live if it became anything else then this? I am so happy that I can't think straight. I sober down and decide to give it a shot. My mind is saying but my heart is screaming no, if I get heartbroken could I take it again? I decided this what the fuck could happen that could possibly hurt me more then I have already been compared to the chances that it would blossom into anything else? I sigh; it won't turn into anything else. Why get excited about it? I shake my head as I drive away, how could I have ever thought that it would replace or even begin to mend my heart?


	23. Another chance for a different life

**D.P.O.V**

I sigh. Marcus gave me the letter yesterday. It still gave me shivers of pleasure to know I have someone who might care about me, who will hold me when I cry, who I can love as myself. I squeeze the book in my hands closer to my chest and do a little twirl, letting my white crinkle skirt to spin and cascade against my legs. I stride over to my reading chair and sink into it, just as I am preparing to fall into the regular routine of when I read a book, I hear a light knock on my door. I breathe slowly in through my nose and out through my mouth, putting on my façade.

"Yes?" I say and I can hear my tone, how boring and normal it was. Before I would have found it comforting, now it was disturbing me, and it had come from my mouth. My nose twitches ever so slightly as the door opens and in steps Heidi. She closes the door gently behind her and she just looks at me, just as gentle as she had shut the door. My façade flutters a bit with curiosity, she never bothers with politeness, and something definitely tells me she wouldn't start now. I pull out of my thoughts and slide back into reality with ease.

"What do you need?" I ask and I try to find a word to describe how I said it and I am surprised to say I sounded hesitant. She seems to pull out of her thoughts with a little more trouble then I would have thought myself.

"Oh." She pauses as if thinking, or trying to remember just why she did come here. "I don't need anything." I blink. I avert my gaze for a moment to glance at my book for the briefest of seconds, allow my gaze to turn curious and look back at Heidi who had followed my gaze back to meet with me. I blink.

"Am I interrupting you?" She asks, and I look at how her body is positioned. She's on the balls of her feet, hands behind her back and her expression is light. I wondered what her motive was to come here, why she was so pleasant, she was so pleasant that it was a little too different for me to comprehend. I'm so busy analyzing her I forget she has asked me a question until her head tilts to the left as she waits for an answer.

"No, not yet anyway." I place my book by my side. I shift in my seat as I am a little confused on how to form this next question, for there would be consequences if I couldn't figure it out and anything in my tone, posture or forming of said question could be regarded as disrespectful, I was done for.

"Heidi?" I looked back at her as she looked at me and the way she answered had seemed as if I had pulled her from her thoughts again.

"Hmm?" I was distracted for a moment, hesitant again, and then nervous.

"May I ask…" I got frustrated with myself, why couldn't I just ask her? If I had to take a consequence I would, I would rather take anything then have to deal with this burning curiosity that has nestled in my body.

"Why are you here?" I asked and was afraid that I had come across as too blunt. She surprised me with her answer.

"That's a good question." I was getting a little irritated, especially since her answer was vague.

"So you're saying you have no Idea why you decided to come see me?" Eventually I stopped wondering.

"Not necessarily." I sighed and I didn't bother trying to hide it this time. All of a sudden she looked different, a little bit more like herself, not so pleasant but you could see she was really curious now herself.

"I really don't know." She looked puzzled, and she looked around my room and her look went away, and her face turned to distaste as she realized she was standing in my room. She immediately turned on her heel and left my room, slamming the door shut behind her. I could hear her stiletto heels clicking away in a brisk fashion that would make a general proud to hear it in his ranks along the troops. I sigh and let my posture droop as I drape my legs over the edge of the chair. I start reading and then continue to for about two more hours before my door is opened and almost too fast to see something is thrown in here, the door slams shut and I hear nothing, no footsteps going away this time. I stride over to where the letter had fluttered down in the middle of the room. I open it up and I'm not surprised to see Aro's handwriting. I smile and start reading.

_Dear Danielle,_

_I will be home later then two weeks, it turns out, where I am is a lot more of a comforting place then I had thought, hmm. However, I will be home in about a month, until then, you will have to put up with some guests. It is testing for you to get used to vampires, and in turn to you humans, soon Marcus will let you out of the castle for no reason, learn some street smarts, learn how to interact with humans, watch how they act, they sound and learn how to imitate it, you never know when this may come in handy. _

_Yours in eternity,_

_Aro. _

I smile once more and I hardly hear the whoosh of wind before I hear a knock on the door. I rush over to the mirror and brush my hair out quickly, wash my face and murmur a come in. Still washing my face I see Marcus come in my door through my mirror. I dry my face off and turn to face him.

"Yes?" I ask a little more polite then normal though I know he is so confused right now he has no clue as why I am.

"You are allowed out of the castle for four hours, I will come to find you at the end and bring you home." He steps out of the way of my doorway ever so slightly, and gestures for me to exit. I walk past him and I realize his eyes are dazed. I don't care as I walk down the stairs and out of the winding tunnels to the gates of the castle. I push past all of the tourists and make my way into the city. I look up at the welcoming clock tower and smile. I lift up my skirt and avoid a couple of puddles before making my way into the streets. Suddenly the sun comes out from behind the clouds and I look down at my skin, it's glowing in the sun, and I realize I don't remember the last time my skin had been exposed to the sun. I walk down the road pausing to look at shops, to take a sniff of some roses, a pie perhaps, to glance at a piece of jewelry, to watch a human. I realize Humans fascinate me. They're so carefree, they seem to always have a smile on their face. I watch some children play in the fountain in the center of the town, to see teens laughing with each other as they walk up and down the street, to watch lovers pause in the glow of the sunset, and look at each others eyes. I pause tilting my head to the side, trying to figure out all of the emotions going through me. Loneliness, I recognize it, pain, even though I don't understand, awe, and care. I graze my teeth over my bottom lip and look away to find a group of boys staring at me as I wander through the gardens. I smile and I realize I am giggling and I cover my mouth, a bit shy to having an audience, I tuck some hair behind my ear. I grasp my skirts and climb the stairs to go see the statues and the rose garden. The stars had come out when they had finally caught up with me, hiding behind a bush I looked at them more closely, they were all Italian, that was for sure, what with their bronzed faces and black hair, but I spotted one who looked tan instead of bronze, and had a mop of white blond hair on his head I look even more close at him and see he has a piercing set of gray eyes. I hear them talking and begin to listen.

"Where did she go?" The blonde one asks. The other two laugh.

"Look at Dante, heart strung over a pretty Italian girl." I look down at my skin and realize I am pretty Italian, but I finger my hair and I'm a brunette, I gently push the strays of hair back out of my face and twist them gracefully into a braid that rests on the small of my back. He playfully punches them on the shoulder and knocks into the guy on the other side.

"It's just that, she looked so different, nothing like they usual girls around here. And I mean I only have about a month or so till I have to leave to go back home, aren't you supposed to find a cute girl in Italy anyway?" He smiles and it's almost as bright as the stars. They all laugh and start looking for me again. I straighten up out of my crouch , then begin walking the path as if I was looking at the flowers instead of eavesdropping on them. Eventually they find me because I can hear them, even if I can't see them.

"Well, well Dante look over there! There she is." Dante's reply almost made me laugh.

"Where?! I can't see her." They laugh and I resist the urge to, and examine the plaque on a statue of angels. He eventually finds me because soon I can hear footsteps coming up the path and soon feel a presence near me. I look up at him, my hair swinging out of my face, to only see that he was staring at me already, and as I gaze into his eyes I realize he is talking.

"I'm Dante, I couldn't help but noticing you in the crowd in town." I smile a bit at his unease and he loosens up smiling back at me.

"Yes, I've noticed you following me, you should be glad I knew that you wouldn't hurt me, you would've been in trouble then, in trouble indeed." He laughs and I swear I can hear two more join in from a distance. I tilt my head in the direction of the laughs.

"You're friends are interesting I must say if not a bit nosy, would you like to see something that you never would've seen in this garden before?" He nods, and I take hand leading him up the path and into the bushes. I pause a moment trying to remember, and then look back at him.

"One minute let me remember…" I find the one branch and twist it and it reveals my garden. I step in and make a motion for him to follow. We step through the hedge and it swings shut behind us, I lead him up the treaded and worn path and listen intently to the trickling stream. I lead him to the statue in the center and sit on it patting the seat by me. I look up at the stars and take a glance at Dante who's still staring up there. I look back up there. He starts to point out the constellations, leaning back against the statue.

"And that one there is Orion's Belt." His hand drops. I smile and he throws me a laid back smile to me in response. I point up at one, look back at him and say,

"You missed one." He looks playfully upset.

"I did not! I got all of them, all that is visible." I shake my head pursing my lips together to stop from laughing at him. He crosses his arms and looks playfully furious.

"Fine, show me." I shrug, and he nods. I take his hand and point to the Eastern side of Italy,

"You missed Camelopardalis, one of my favorite stars ever." He looks at me while I look at the stars smiling.

"I haven't been here since I was a little child." His face becomes perplexed.

"Why?" I just shake my head.

"A different story for another time." He smiles confusing me.

"Good" I look over at him and he smiles even bigger. "That mean's there will be a next time." I understand and smile as big as he does, if not bigger. He leans in closer and I do to, just then I can distantly hear the clock tower sitting up a little too quick and startling Dante, I ask-

"What time is it?" He quickly looks at his watch, It's ten o' five Why?" I leap up, dusting off my skirt.

"I'm sorry I – I have to go." I start to walk away then turn back around running to embrace Dante by throwing my hands behind his neck and kissing him on the mouth, He eventually relaxes and kisses me back, but then I break away, no matter how much I want to stay and drown in his arms.

"Thanks so much for everything Dante! " He reaches out after me, grasping my wrist in a desperate attempt to make me stay one more minute.

"Wait! When will I see you again?"

"Tomorrow the center of the square near the clock tower! Until then!" I leave quickly and I knew I would never forget this night, as I cut through the crowds, racing to the castle to only be met by A Marcus who still looked unsure of himself why he had let me out. I was let in and I immediately went to my room, changing into a light blue camisole and matching lace shorts, I climbed up the spiral staircase to my bedroom, Almost ready to sink into my soft bed covered in exotic pillows and satin comforters galore, I stride over to my balcony windows and gently open them to let an evening breeze fill my room. I walk back over and sink onto my bed. Pulling the covers up to my chin I lie on my side and listen to the calmness of the town square, then my thoughts cascade onto the thought of Dante I smile and slowly sink into the dreamland.


	24. Moving forward

**D.P.O.V**

I roll over onto my side only to be blinded. I blink, and slowly sit up while stretching, then accusingly glare at my open balcony doors. I rub my eyes and slide off of the covers, stretching out my legs before I bother to walk over to the door I notice a piece of paper on the table to the side of the balcony door. My left eyebrow cocks up and I stride over to pick it up. Opening it with one hand while I close my balcony door and untying the string that holds the curtains back with the other, I manage to pull it out. I walk over to the small gossamer hammock on the other side off of my balcony doors and climb into it, pulling the cascading fabrics from the ceiling close around me before even bothering to start to read it. I look at the first sentence and realize it's typed and not written in the right format that Aro writes in. I look closer at it and am Surprised to see that Dante has left me a letter. I read and halfway through I start smiling.

_Dear Danielle,_

_I know that you are wondering how I even got this hereto you. This will sound horrible but I promise you it was for good intentions that last night I followed you to Volturi Castle. I'm sorry to say that even I feel ashamed of myself, even knowing all I wanted to do was know a bit more about you. I want you to know that right now while you are getting ready to meet me in the town square in three hours, I am waiting at the biggest library here, trying to decipher the code and the entire complex of the castle you live in, I must ask however, Is it a Castle set up as a tour? As in allowed to the public? Does this mean that I can come see you? I will be wanting to know more when you meet me at the clock tower, which reminds me to ask, what are we doing today? A surprise or am I allowed to know? I shall be waiting. _

_Dante_

I shook my head folding the letter back into it's envelope. I started thinking about it, what if Dante tried to come to the castle? Suddenly my eyes go wide and I struggle with the gossamer to let me out to run over to my balcony windows tripping on the curtain caught on my foot. I peer outside to see another tour group let inside and then the doors close. I run down the spiral staircase getting dizzy for two seconds before stumbling over to my dresser, I grab a pair of jeans and leave my Camisole on, run a brush through my hair and leave my room, shutting the door gently behind me, I quickly walk down the hushed corridor and then slide a mirror to go down a hidden one. I pause when I get to the end of it and use an eye to peer out of a crack in the wall to see if Dante was stupid enough to come see me. I stand on tip toe looking over heads looking for a platinum blonde , just as I am about to sigh of relief, I see a head towards the back. I silently bury my face. I have to get him out of here! I think But how can I? He's that tour group, I looked over to the guard, I was shocked to see Marcus he never bothered to come see it, it was usually Heidi, wearing scantly nothing, but then again I noticed it was mostly girls and that Heidi still helped. They lead the front of the group into the doors waiting, they turn there heads to talk to someone inside and I step out, grab him while he is staring someplace and drag him into the corridor.

"Shh! It's okay it's me Danielle!" he seems to relax a bit. "Follow me." I lead him through all of the secret passages scared to let anyone see them or smell them. The tapestry that covered where I got him was so old it smelled like the 15th century so I figured I was safe, but no vampire came through here through the corridors. We finally stop inside my library near a paneling. I turn to him glad to see his set of eyes behind me.

"I'm sorry I toke you through the tunnels, just come on you'll be safe here." I pushed the paneling aside and let him step through, shutting it behind him. He turns to look at me.

"Where are we?" I shrug, it seemed natural.

"My room" I drop my arms and shake my head. "Make yourself comfy I'll be back in a minute." I walk up my staircase and go to the bathroom, I brush my teeth, and put on some mascara, the only makeup I swore to my self I would wear. I go back out and let my hair stay. I lean over the railing to Dante trying to get his attention.

"Hey, Dante, Just one more second okay? I just have to change tops; I'm still in my night top." He nods looking up at me smiling,

"I like the top, Blue's a nice color on you." He smiles a little more like a bad boy and I think I have a bit of a flush to my cheeks.

"I'm sorry; do you wanna come help me pick out my top?" He smiles the same smile and shrugs.

"If you think I'm just saying that, you look pretty in almost anything." The bad boy smile gets bigger. "If then nothing at all." I roll my eyes and turn around starting to walk away, then turn back eyebrow cocked again "Well are you coming to help me or not?" He smiles again and starts up the stairs, I fall onto the bed while he is looking at everything.

"Not much is there?" He looks back from a theater poster I have from the phantom of the opera and sits down next to me.

"No but still it suits you, I could actually have seen you with this room, something comfy, exotic, different, unique et cetra, whenever I hear those words all I can think of is you." I look at him and realize he means it.

"What makes you think that?" He shrugs focusing more on me.

"Just because you are. I honestly can't think of you any different way either." I smile faintly smelling the way he smells, like the ocean. He leans in and I do the same and then we're kissing. Just like that nothing else had ever seemed so natural. He was so warm, I guess I was used to cold, I think I preferred cold, stupid vampires. But then I forgot about them and just focused on kissing him, truth be told he tasted good too. It didn't really set off any warning bells until I felt a breeze through a cracked window that reminded me we were in my room, on my bed, kissing, which suddenly made kissing even more interesting. 


	25. Were lover and Vamp Killer

Were Lover and Vamp Killer #1

ANNOUNCEMENT! So officially this story is no longer about Bella (For now at least.) I'm not ending the story cause I plan to go further with the plot but I am shifting focus if you will onto another character Danielle. Everybody else (Cullens, Jake…etc) Will be in the next story as well (However at some point in said story.) So Were Lover and Vamp Killer is the "Sequel" to Werewolf girl or Vampire girl. I will begin to upload stuff as soon as possible!


End file.
